The tale of a twin(s)'s heart
by Tigerofcards33
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances, Leo changes and leaves the rest of the gang. Luna is heartbroken, and the rest of the gang attempts to help her through the tough times. Meanwhile, just what has caused Leo to leave the gang? Read and find out.
1. A dreary start, and a hero

**Me: I wonder where this story's going**

 **Crow: Are you sure you should make _another_ story?**

 **Me: No, No I'm not**

 **Akiza: Then why are you doing it?**

 **Me: Leo?**

 **Leo: Why me?**

 **Me: Fine, I'll answer the question. I came up with the idea for a story that focuses on Leo, and I like putting my ideas on e-paper**

 **Leo: It focuses on me? Alright!**

 **Yusei: What about Luna?**

 **Me: Leo, what do you think?**

 **Leo: I mean, I wouldn't be the same without her, so she should be in it**

 **Jack: Why's the intro so long?**

 **Me: Because it's the first chapter, remember readers, enjoy and leave a review stating your opinion on if there should be a shipping or not**

 **Luna: Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh 5ds'**

* * *

Leo was in his bed, thinking. He had just finished receiving a lecture from his sister. Leo had been playing a video game while Luna was in the bathroom, and had swung his arm, knocking over Luna's cup of milk, which spilled on her homework on the ground. While trying to remove the stain from the carpet Leo accidently knocked down Luna's favorite vase, leading him to receive a lecture from Luna on how he could be so stupid and reckless, as to cause all of this damage within 2 minutes.

'Did she have to call me stupid?' Leo thought to himself as he lay in bed. 'Sure I caused some damage, and I understand she was mad, but it was an accident!' Leo sighed. 'My grades at school are doing bad. And I haven't won any duels lately either, not to mention Luna got mad at me for not getting along with that boy she likes. Seriously she's 11, how has she had so many crushes?'

Leo turned on the T.V. to watch Yusei's duel before he went to bed. "Aw man, it's almost over." It was Yusei's turn and his opponent was down to 650 life points.

"Now Junk Warrior, attack her life points directly, with Scrap Fist!" Yusei's opponent's life points went to zero, and Leo turned off the T.V. as the announcer went on talking about how Yusei hadn't lost a duel since the Fortune Cup.

'Of course he hasn't, Yusei's got _real_ skills as a duelist.' Leo thought to himself, before going to sleep.

* * *

Leo and Luna were walking home from school with Patty and Dexter. Luna was currently nagging Leo.

"Honestly Leo, how can you be so stupid, how didn't you know what the effect of 'Harpy's Feather Duster' is?" Luna asked.

"Sorry Luna, it's not like I don't try hard, the lessons are just so boring." Leo complained as they reached Patty's house. After they said their goodbyes, Leo and Luna continued arguing as Dexter got on the bus.

"You have to pay more attention in class, and in the duel today, you weren't even thinking about your opponent might do, you were just making the first good move that came to mind." Luna continued scolding.

"I'll work on it."

"I thought Yusei already got you past this."

"I get it already! I'm stupid and I suck at dueling! I'll do better next time _Luna._ " Leo tone of voice was harsh as the last word came out of his mouth. "Anyways, let's focus on you, you're doing better, you're getting closer to the prodigy level you used to be at." Leo spoke cheerfully.

"That's weird, you usually don't remind me of back then."

"Oh, sorry about that." At that moment the twins arrived at their mansion grounds and Leo ran in the house.

* * *

It was 5:30 and Leo was looking through the cabinets. He noticed they were missing Luna's favorite candy.

"Hey sis," Leo called walking towards the door.

"What is it?" Luna called back from the living room.

"I'm going to the grocery store, I'll be back soon."

"You don't normally go yourself." Luna commented.

"Yeah, but the staff take too long and we're out of your favorite candy, so I'm going to go get some, okay?"

"Okay, be careful out there, don't get yourself hurt doing something stupid." Luna called.

"I won't, jeez! How dumb and reckless do you think I am?" Without waiting for a response Leo left the house- with his duel disk, duel board, and deck of course.

* * *

Leo was walking back from the store, it was late spring so it was still bright outside.

'Almost home, and I haven't done anything stupid. With how much Luna's been calling me stupid lately, she'd call it a miracle.'

'Your sister doesn't care about you. She thinks you're weak, and stupid. She doesn't need you.' A voice spoke in Leo's head. Leo didn't notice the voice however, as he was walking, a bullet zoomed past his head. Leo looked down the alleyway he was next to, and saw a couple of policemen hiding behind cars and taking shots at a guy who looked like a criminal. He had a bag of money behind him, and was holding a gun. Judging from the direction everyone was facing, Leo assumed the criminal fired the shot that whizzed past his head.

While looking, Leo noticed something that the cops hadn't seemed to. There was a second guy holding a gun, behind the first criminal. 'Aw man! If only there was a way I could help, like a real hero.' Leo thought to himself.

'Look behind you.' The voice in Leo's head spoke again. Leo noticed the voice this time, it seemed dark and sinister, but at the same time caring and protective. Maybe like Leo would be if he and Luna were Dark Signers or Duel Mercenaries in some fanfiction, but the voice was deep.

Leo turned to see a fire escape ladder going up to the roof of the building he was next to. It was too high for him to reach, however. Fortunately there was a wooden box below it that Leo could stand on and jump off of.

Leo stood on the box and jumped, grabbing onto the ladder. He quickly climbed up the ladder as the shootout continued below him, the criminal hiding behind stacks of metal and wooden boxes. Leo got to the roof of the building, which was only a two-story, and noticed a steel pipe on the roof. (He had left his Duel Board, Duel Disk, and deck in a backpack on the ground) 'What's a random steel pipe doing on a roof?' Leo asked himself as he grabbed the pipe. 'No matter, what's important here is how I'm going to do this.'

Leo viewed the criminals below him. 'I have to get the second person first, if I don't he'll notice me and either shoot me, warn his partner, or both, so I'll have to take him out first. I have to make sure to take him out in one shot, without killing him, if he remains conscious, the noise from the blow will probably alert his partner and I'll have nowhere to go as they either both shoot me, or take me hostage which would be even worse. I have to jump, and use my momentum to smack the guy on the head, I'm young and small, I probably won't kill him, and then I need to quickly turn to face the first guy as he notices and hit him before he shoots.' Leo planned his daring attempt.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Leo thought as he prepared to jump.

'Don't worry, I know you'll be okay, besides it's not like anyone will care if you're not.' The voice in Leo's head thought again. Leo ignored it and jumped, raising the pipe above his head. Just as the criminal noticed the shadow and looked up, Leo swung downward as hard as he could, knocking the guy out, and giving him a little bruise.

"One down, one to go." Leo said to himself as he landed and the first criminal turned around.

"Hey you! What are you doing here kid?!" The criminal asked in shock. Leo ignored him and ran towards the man with his pipe up. The criminal took a shot, but his hand wasn't steady and Leo dodged the bullet, Leo swung his pipe at the man as he took another shot. Leo hit the man in the back of the neck, knocking him forward and out, but the bullet hit Leo squarely in the forehead.

Leo could hear cries of "Stop shooting!" coming from the officers, however he couldn't see much. It was all blurry, and what little he could make out was smeared in red. He could feel a sharp sting in his forehead, which helped him know he was bleeding. "Lu...na..." Leo said as he neared unconsciousness.

'No. Not Luna. _You.'_ Leo heard the voice say one more time before passing out. However, this time he couldn't hear the difference between the voice, and his own voice.

* * *

 **Akiza: You said the story's about Leo and now he's dead?!**

 **Luna: Leo! (sobs)**

 **Me: I never said he was dead, just as I never said he wasn't**

 **Yusei: A very interesting first chapter, but is there any dueling or building in this?**

 **Me: Of course! (mumbles) for one of those**

 **Jack: Ah, finally! I get to kick back, relax, and read a story I have no part of, that's actually entertaining**

 **Crow: I can't wait for the next chapter, I need to find out if Leo's dead!**

 **Luna: (sobs more)**

 **Akiza: Crow!**

 **Crow: Sorry Luna, of course he's not dead**

 **Me: Or maybe he is, thinking Leo's dead would be good character development for Luna**

 **Akiza: You!**

 **Me: (sweatdrops) T-to all those reading, I hope you en-enjoyed this chapter, and remember to leave a review stating your opinion on whether or not there should be a shipping**


	2. Intense feelings! True or false?

**I'll be honest guys, we left off too serious for me to have a conversation with the characters here. Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Is Leo okay?!" Luna screamed upon entering the office of the doctor she had been told treated Leo. Normally she would've let someone knock for her, and not enter a room screaming, but this was Leo.

Luna and the rest of the gang were a little shocked by the doctor's appearance. He was bald except for grey hair on the sides and the back, and he had black eyes. The surprising thing was, his face looked like a frog.

"Well that's just the thing. Normally, someone in his position, having received a shot to a head, would have suffered some major brain damage or trauma. However, he seems just fine." The doctor replied with a confused look on his face.

"Whew! That's good!" Luna gave a sigh of relief, however the doctor continued.

"There is one thing though."

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"He hasn't woken up, so I can't confirm it, but there's a chance that he's suffered some memory loss."

"How much of a chance?" Jack asked.

"I'd say there's a 40% chance he's lost his memories."

"What?!" Luna shouted.

"Please, we're in a hospital, keep your voice down. There's only a 40% chance that he's lost his memories. Besides, his memories can be brought back. Unlike my other patient." The doctor mumbled that last part.

"Leo..." Luna said, looking like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry Luna, there's a 60% chance that Leo will keep his memory, and I like to bet on the odds." Yusei reassured her. Jack was about to tell him that that was bull, because Yusei was always the underdog, but decided that it was the wrong time.

"It seems he's awoken now. You can visit him in five minutes once you gather yourselves." The doctor told them. "However, if he has lost his memories, I recommend that you not try to get his memories back immediately. He received a shot to the head and will be staying at the hospital for 2 weeks. After that, he's going want some semblance of a normal life. I recommend, that if he _has_ lost his memories, that you have him settle into how his life used to be, or at least a normal life before you try to get his memories back. However, this is all theoretical remember, chances are that he has not lost his memories." The Doctor reassured them.

"Come on Luna, let's get ready to see your brother." Akiza said.

* * *

In a hospital room somewhere, a boy with teal/green/aquamarine hair was waking up.

'Where am I? More importantly, who am I?' The boy thought upon waking up. He looked down to see he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Aw man, guess that means they took my clothes off during surgery or something." The boy looked to his left and saw a window, with a chair below it, and a backpack on that chair. There was a second chair to the left of the first chair with some small clothes folded up on it. The boy walked to the window and had to shut the curtains, as the sun was rising and it was too bright for his eyes.

'Well they look like they fit me.' The boy said raising the clothes in front of him. The wardrobe was made out of a blue shirt with gold markings on it, a grey sweater, and grey shorts, a white wristband with black circles on the outside, and black circles going around it, and blue and white shoes.

'Well, don't see why not.' The boy thought to himself as he put the clothes on.

* * *

Luna knocked on the door to her brother's room. The gang had decided that she should be the first to see him.

"Come in." She heard her brother's voice reply. He sounded very tired.

'I hope he's okay. Please, please let him be okay.' Luna thought as she entered the room.

"Leo! Are you okay?" Luna asked upon closing the door and seeing Leo in bed. It was unusual for him to stay in bed. He seemed to have his normal attire on, or at least the T-shirt and sweater, however his hair was down like when he was sleeping.

"Who's Leo?" Leo responded with a puzzled look on his face.

"You remember, you're Leo. Don't mess with me, stop this prank right now!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember. But are you always so bossy with people who are in the hospital?" Leo inquired.

"You really don't remember? It's me your twin sister Luna. Don't you remember?" Luna asked with sorrow in her voice.

"Luna? Luna... Luna!"

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I remember... I remember I hate you!" Leo said, sitting up with a vicious look on his face.

"Wha-what?" Luna replied, looking sad and scared, not because Leo was scary right now, but because he didn't remember her.

"Get out right now! I hate you, I hate you!" Leo screamed at Luna. 'Why? Just seeing her face and hearing her name makes me angry. Why? She's my twin right? I mean I looked in the mirror in here, and she looks the same as me. So why would I hate her? How bad could she be, that I'd hate my own twin?' Leo thought as he shouted.

"L-L-Leo." Luna stammered, a tear dropping from her eye and more on the way.

"Get out!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now, you're over stimulating my patient." The frog faced doctor said, entering the room.

"Leo..." Luna said meekly and sadly as the doctor took her out of the room.

* * *

Leo collapsed onto his bed. 'Leo, huh? So that's my name. It's kind of cool. Why did seeing that girl make me so mad?'

'You need something to take your mind off it. Look in the bag.' The voice in Leo's head spoke.

'Great. So now I not only have lost my memories, but I've also gone crazy. Great. Just great.' Leo thought to himself, but went to check the backpack anyways. He found a duel disk in it, along with a skateboard and a deck of cards. He remembered the game was called Duel Monsters and he remembered how to play. He looked through the deck he had and worked on some combos, since it seemed to be the only fun thing to do in the hospital room. He quickly found that the card game was fun and decided he would play some more once he got out of the hospital.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid in this condition it would be a terrible idea for me to let you take Leo." The doctor said to Leo's group of friends.

"What?! Why not? We'll take him home and try to help him remember his past." Luna tried to persuade the doctor- she still hadn't given up on Leo remembering her, naturally.

"I'm afraid his episodic memory has been completely wiped out. The only thing he seems to remember is a discontent towards you. It would be terrible for his mental health if I let you take him." The frog-faced doctor replied. "There is however, one thing I wanted to mention. The police at the scene of the incident found a bag that they believe belongs to the boy and put it in his room, however there was one thing I took out."

"Wait, police?!" Crow and Akiza asked at once, while Luna, Yusei, and Jack gasped in surprise.

"You weren't told?" The doctor asked, his face showing clear surprise.

"Nuh-uh." Luna replied shaking her head. "We just got a call from the hospital this morning, saying that he had gotten shot, and was in the hospital."

"Well this is something you really should know. Your friend," The doctor looked towards Luna, "And _your_ brother, performed a very brave act indeed. The police were attempting to apprehend a suspect of theft who was armed with a firearm. What the police didn't notice was that there was a second thief, who also had a gun. According to police speculation, and a camera in the area, my patient noticed the second criminal, climbed up a ladder to the roof of a 2 story building, jumped down and somehow knocked out the second person with a steel pipe found next to his unconscious body, and managed to knock out the first criminal too, albeit getting shot in the process." The doctor told the story.

"I can't believe the twerp did all that." Jack said astounded.

"Don't call my brother a twerp!" Luna shot back fierily, shocking Jack and everyone else.

"Sorry Luna." Jack mumbled back.

"I can't believe Leo would risk his life like that, that was dangerous!" Akiza said.

"He always has wanted to be a hero." Yusei commented dryly.

"That was some real nice work he did. Too bad he got shot." Crow remarked.

"You mentioned something about you taking something from his bag." Luna spoke to the doctor.

"You see there was a box labeled 'Save for Luna'" The doctor said as he pulled out a box of Hershey's Kisses.

"My favorite snack!" Luna said as she looked at the large box of Hershey's.

"Now I wonder why he put that note on the box." The doctor said curiously as he handed the box to Luna.

"Cause they're my favorite." Luna responded with a tear in her eye. "Leo loves them too, so he must've put the note on the box so he wouldn't eat any." At that moment, Luna couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground on her knees, crying.

"There, there. It'll be alright." Akiza comforted Luna as she rubbed her back.

* * *

 **Me: Alright! We know Leo's not dead now!**

 **Akiza: This is almost worse! Luna feels terrible now! I can't believe you'd do this!**

 **Me: I can, I'm an author, I have to put aside favoritism for the sake of the story**

 **Crow: This is really starting to get interesting**

 **Yusei: This is interesting, but when's the first duel?**

 **Me: Probably a couple more chapters, now enjoy something new for once!**

 **Jack: This is quite entertaining**

 **Akiza: I can't believe you could be so heartless as to find this entertaining**

 **Me: I think people in general are just sadists towards their favorite characters, it's weird**

 **Yusei: Let's end the chapter, as always we hoped you enjoyed, and remember to answer the big question in the reviews**


	3. Dividing paths! 1 of sadness, 1 of hate

**Me: Hello there! How is everyone this fine day?**

 **Akiza: How is the day fine? Leo's lost his memories and Luna's heartbroken**

 **Me: Meh. I don't know what you're all worked up about, and the day's fine because this chapter is being uploaded**

 **Yusei: Great, I can't wait to see what happens next**

 **Crow: What's that doctor's name?**

 **Me: I don't know**

 **Jack: As always readers, please enjoy the red-hot duel between me and Dragan this chapter**

 **Me: Dragan is not in this story! Probably**

 **Akiza: Just hurry, I can't stand to see Luna heartbroken anymore**

 **Me: Then you might not want to read this story anymore**

 **Akiza: What?**

 **Me: Nothing. As always, I hope you readers enjoy**

* * *

Yusei and the gang were walking home from the hospital. The doctor had told them that he would speak to Leo to see if he wanted to go with them. If not, the doctor would give them more information when Leo left the hospital. He gave them his card with his name on it, his phone number, what hospitals he worked at, and the initials H.C. for his nickname, which they didn't know.

"I hope Leo comes to his senses." Jack said as they walked.

"I just don't understand why Leo hating Luna is the only thing he can remember." Yusei said, confused.

"Yeah did something happen Luna?" Crow asked. He only got muffled sobbing as an answer.

"Shh." Akiza whispered. "We should bring her back to you boys' place and let her sleep. She won't be able to tell us anything like this anyways."

"Leo... Why, Leo?" Luna mumbled. No one heard her.

* * *

"So would you like to go back to living with your sister and your friends?" The frog faced doctor asked Leo as Leo sat in his bed. It was the morning after the boy's friends had visited and he had eaten his breakfast. The doctor was hoping the boy felt good enough to remain calm as he popped this question.

"No way! I can't remember anything from my past, yet I remember hating her! Why would I want to go somewhere where I would be filled with nothing but negative emotions?" Leo responded.

"Very well. Normally, since you are a child, you would be in forced custody of your family. However. I have some authority and can pull some strings. We'll talk more in 2 weeks, but how does me temporarily adopting you sound?"

"That sounds good doc. Thanks a lot."

"I noticed a duel disk and deck in your bag. Do you think you were any good at duel monsters?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know." The boy replied honestly. 'Your sister and your so called friends surely didn't.' The voice in his Leo's head spoke again.

"I'll see you later, I'm afraid I have to return to my main place of residence for a while. However, take this." The doctor said, throwing a cell phone to Leo.

"What's this?"

"A phone. It already has my number programmed into it, along with me, 911, and a pizza place on speed dial."

"Why a pizza place?"

"Cause everyone loves pizza. By the way, don't worry, I'll make up an excuse for your friends and your sister. I looked through your medical records, you seem fine but stay away from shellfish, you've got an allergy."

"Okay I will. Thanks a lot, doctor..."

"Just call me H.C."

"Thanks a lot Dr. H"

"Your welcome." The doctor left the room, leaving the boy sitting there on his own.

* * *

"After Leo is released from the hospital, we'll be taking him for experimentation." H.C. said through the phone. It was just yesterday he had given his card away to his patient's friends, and now he was calling them already.

"What?! Taking him for experimentation?!" Yusei replied loudly, earning puzzled looks from Jack and Crow, and a shh from Akiza. It was a little after noon, and Luna was still sleeping.

"Yes. Remember how I told you it was strange how he retained no major damage from that shot to the head? When I was performing his surgery, all I had to do was stitch up his head, practically. But I noticed something strange during the surgery, not with the boy necessarily, but something was strange. So I'll be performing tests to try and figure it out. Don't worry, the tests are perfectly safe."

"Will we get to say goodbye?"

"Probably not. I'll ask the boy again right before he's released, but most likely it would only be stressful for him to see you again."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know doctor." Yusei replied before hanging up.

"What time is it?" Luna asked rubbing her eyes. She had just woken up and had heard Yusei say 'us know doctor'.

"It's a little after noon." Akiza replied.

"I had a horrible nightmare. Leo got shot in the head, and didn't remember me. Worse, he hated me! It was so scary." Luna said, explaining the so-called 'dream' she had. "Wait a second... that was real wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid it was." Yusei answered.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Luna asked.

"The doctor."

"What did he say?" Luna asked.

"There's no easy way to say this. He said that when Leo is fully recovered and out of the hospital, that he'll be taking him for experimentation on why he didn't retain any damage to his brain."

"What?! They can't just take him like that. We need to take him back home so we can help him get his memory back! They can't just put him through experimentation when all he remembers is being in a hospital room!" Luna answered loudly.

"I'm sorry Luna, but there's nothing we can do." Yusei answered sadly.

"I would've thought you'd all be glad they're finally taking him to a research lab." Jack joked. Luna glared at him.

"Jack, come with me." Yusei said beckoning towards a hallway leading to a room. Jack just nodded and went with Yusei.

"Are you okay? Silly question, I know it's hard but don't worry, Leo'll be back to his old self someday soon." Akiza tried to reconcile Luna.

"Leo..."

"We're back!" Yusei called, walking in with a bruised Jack.

"Sorry Luna." Jack apologized.

"Will you be able to go back to school tomorrow? It's Monday tomorrow." Yusei asked Luna.

"Hmm-hm." Luna replied, nodding her head with tears in her eyes.

"We're all sad about it Luna, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We should try to live our lives the best we can while we wait for Leo to return to us. That's what he would want, after all. What do you want for breakfast?" Crow asked.

"I'll take Cheerios." Luna replied, wiping away a tear.

* * *

H.C. sighed. He hated lying, so he rarely did it. What he just told the boy's friend wasn't exactly a lie, per se. He _had_ noticed something strange, and was planning on performing tests. That just wasn't why he was taking Leo away. He also wasn't really planning anything that could be called experimentation.

"Two weeks, huh? I sure hope that boy ends up being okay. And that girl too."

* * *

Leo was packing up his stuff. His two boring weeks in the hospital had finally ended, and he was preparing to leave with the good doctor today.

"Dueling is a lot of fun, and apparently my past self liked it too." Leo said to himself as he packed his deck. For some reason, he felt a strange connection with this one card, Power Tool Dragon.

'Who cares about how you were in the past?' The voice in Leo's head spoke. He really needed to give a name to this thing. 'Your friends and even your own twin thought you were weak. You should train and show them just how wrong they were. Maybe it'll satisfy that burning hatred of yours.'

"You're right. It would me give something to do with my life. I think dueling is fun anyways. Not to mention it might calm down this hatred in my heart. It's rather annoying." With that, Leo finished packing and started going through the duel strategies he had memorized during his stay in the hospital.

* * *

 **Bruno: What's up with the voice in Leo's head?**

 **Me: Who knows?**

 **Akiza: Shouldn't you?**

 **Me: (chuckles nervously)**

 **Yusei: They're keeping secrets**

 **Me: It's called not spoiling the story**

 **Jack: This story is quite enjoyable. Compared to your other stories, that is**

 **Me: You're so mean!**

 **Crow: He just hides his true feelings**

 **Me: Tell me my story is good, and I'll give you a cup of Red Dragon's noodles**

 **Jack: (cups of Red Dragon's noodles in his eyes) Give me!**

 **Me: Say my story's good first**

 **Jack: Never!**

 **Me: Very well, I hope everyone enjoyed**


	4. The beginning of a new life!

**Jack: Give me my** **Red Dragon's Noodles** **! (shaking the author by the collar)**

 **Me: Akiza? A little help?**

 **Akiza: It's what you get**

 **Me: Yusei?**

 **Yusei: I am _not_ getting between Jack and his Red Dragon's Noodles**

 **Me: Crow?!**

 **Crow: Why would I stop this, I'm recording. This is hilarious!**

 **Me: I'm sorry Jack, I ate your ramen!**

 **Jack: You _dare_ call Red Dragon's Noodles mere ramen?!**

 **Me: I humbly apologize to the god of** **Red Dragon's Noodle** **, now please let me go!**

 **Jack: Fine, but only so you can buy me a cup of** **Red Dragon's Noodles** **(lets go of the author)**

 **Me: Very well, thank you for letting me go. Now I hope you readers enjoy**

* * *

"You ready to go?" The frog doctor asked Leo as they exited his hospital room.

"Yep." The boy replied peppily.

"Good. I'm afraid I don't have much spare time because of my job, and I don't spend much time residing here, so I've taken the liberty of preparing you a schedule, you can read it in the car."

"Okay fine by me." The doctor and Leo got in H.C.'s car and the doctor started driving. The schedule made for Leo was really well organized. It gave specific time frames for studying and doing chores, but gave leeway in when he ate, and it also gave his bedtime. There were also some regulations on the schedule such as; No leaving the grounds of the estate (which were apparently huge), no using the holographic dueling projector inside, no snacking, and studying must be done on the weekends as well, for a few examples. The schedule was strict, yet flexible, and allowed for free time in the afternoon.

"I hope the schedule is to your liking."

"Yeah it's good."

"That's good. I'm sorry I can't give you a better semblance of a normal life."

"That's okay. I appreciate you taking me in."

"I have a question for you. When are you planning on working towards getting your old memories back?"

"I don't really have any plans on it. I mean, I'm not planning on hanging out with my old friends anytime soon or anything, so I don't see why I should."

"Don't you want to remember your parents?"

"You looked through my records, you can tell me at least a little bit about them right?"

"I can. Your parents weren't home very much. You and your twin spent most of your life living alone with staff in your penthouse in the tops."

"See? Why should I need to remember parents like that? I'll just live my new life and enjoy it to the fullest."

"I understand, but leaving lost memories lost could have disastrous consequences for your brain."

"Really?" Leo asked. He saw the doctor nod his head in the mirror. "Well then, I'll work on getting my memories back, but at my own pace, okay?"

"Perfectly okay."

"Thanks. You're a great doctor you know? You've gone above and beyond to help me."

"Well thank you, I appreciate the compliment." The car pulled up in a driveway.

"We're here. Your new home, sweet home." The doctor said, turning off the car and opening his door.

* * *

The house was massive. Leo decided to put a day off in the future devoted to exploring this place.

"You've got a busy day tomorrow." The doctor said, heading into the kitchen. "So you can set up your room while I make dinner, and then you can shower and go to bed, okay?"

"Sure." Leo rushed to his room. He liked it. The walls were sky blue, but the ceiling was the same color as his hair, which he was still wearing down, he hadn't quite figured out how he used to wear his hair. He was really hoping that he hadn't worn his hair down like this before he lost his memory, it made him look like a girl.

Leo had just finished setting up his room when he heard H.C. calling him to wash his hands and eat.

"Dinner was delicious, thanks a lot!" Leo said as he put his plate in the sink and headed for the shower.

"I'll be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow, so I hope you have a good day, okay?"

"Okay. Have a good day at work."

The doctor chuckled. "Thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Leo said, heading towards the shower.

* * *

Leo woke up and found a plate of waffles with a note that said 'breakfast microwave for 45 seconds, syrup in cabinet'.

'Well that was nice of the good doctor, making breakfast for me.' Leo made and ate his breakfast and started the day. He had some difficulty with the math and history lessons the doctor left for him, but everything else was only slightly difficult.

The favorite part of his schedule finally came: free time. After taking a brief mile run (he had convinced himself to stay in shape, in fear of going back to the hospital, that place was miserable), he started practicing his dueling. The more and more he practiced, the more he noticed how many combos ran through his Power Tool Dragon card. 'For some reason I feel a special connection with this card. Maybe it's from my past self.'

'Who cares about your past self now? You need to surpass your past self and prove those people wrong.' The voice in Leo's head spoke.

'You're right.' With that, Leo went back to working on combos.

* * *

"I'm home." The doctor said, closing the door. He got no response. "Probably in his room." He said to himself. He walked to the boy's room and knocked.

"That you, doc?"

"Yes, yes it is. I wanted to let you know I'll be going back to my main place of residence tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The boy asked, opening the door.

"Yes, tomorrow. So there'll be a child sitter here, starting tomorrow."

"Aw man! Why do I need a child sitter?"

"Don't worry. They won't be here to interfere with you in anyway. They're simply meant to make sure you're fed, you and your clothes are cleaned, and that you're safe, okay?"

"Sure."

"Great, now that that's settled, what do you say we head outside and have a farewell duel?"

"That sounds great!" Leo replied before running into his room and coming back out with his duel disk and deck.

* * *

Leo and the doctor were outside, standing across from each other.

"Let's duel!"

"I make the first move." The doctor said, drawing his card.

 _H.C.: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:5_

"I activate Ancient Rules! This allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. I summon Dark Magician."

 _Dark Magician_

 _Level 7, spellcaster type, dark attribute_

 _2500atk/2100def_

"Next, I'll activate Double Summon, which I'll use to summon Psychic Commander and Silent Psychic Wizard."

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Level 3, psychic type, earth attribute_

 _1400atk/800def_

 _Silent Psychic Wizard_

 _Level 4, psychic type, earth attribute_

 _1900atk/0def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Psychic Commander with my level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard. I synchro summon PSY-Framelord Zeta."

 _PSY-Framelord Zeta_

 _Level 7, psychic type, light attribute_

 _2500atk/1800def_

"I'll end my turn there."

"Whoa." Leo gawked in amazement. "Two 2500 atk point monsters in one turn? That's incredible! Now it's my turn, I draw!"

 _H.C.: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"I use it's special ability to summon Morphtronic Radion from my hand!"

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Level 4, thunder type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/900def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen, with my level 4 Morphtronic Radion!"

"Assemble heroes, with new strength to protect those dear! The envoy of justice, I synchro summon, Kaboom! Power Tool Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

The doctor clapped his hands. "I see you've already mastered giving a dramatic speech whenever you summon your favorite monsters, that's one of the most important skills in dueling."

Leo scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Moving on, I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability. Now I can add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand. I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-3300)_ "Next I'll-

"Not so fast." The doctor interrupted. "I activate the effect of Zeta. Since Power Tool Dragon was special summoned, and is in attack mode, Zeta can banish both itself, and your Power Tool Dragon, until the next standby phase."

"What?!" Leo cried as Power Tool Dragon and PSY-Framelord Zeta both vanished.

"And now your equip spell is destroyed."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw."

 _H.C.: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"Now both of our monsters return." The doctor stated as Power Tool Dragon and Zeta reappeared. "Now Zeta attacks your Power Tool Dragon."

"I activate my trap, Metalmorph! This equips onto my Power Tool Dragon and gives it 300 atk and def points."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Metalmorph." The attack continued and Power Tool Dragon was destroyed. _Leo Lp(4000-3800)_

'Aw man! I lost my Power Tool Dragon!' Leo thought to himself.

"Now Dark Magician attacks you directly."

"Aah!" _Leo Lp(3800-1300)_

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _H.C.: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Leo: Lp(1300)CIH:4_

"I activate Monster Reborn, to revive my Power Tool Dragon! Next, I'll activate my Power Tool Dragon's special ability, to add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand. I activate Fissure! This allows me to destroy the lowest atk point monster you control, and since your monsters are tied in attack points, I choose to destroy Zeta! After that, I'll equip Power Tool Dragon with United we Stand! This gives Power Tool Dragon 800 extra attack points for each monster I control." _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-3100)_

"Now Power Tool Dragon will attack your Dark Magician with Crafty Break!" _H.C. Lp(4000-3400)_ "I end my turn with one card facedown."

"Very good Leo. I draw."

 _H.C.: Lp(3400)CIH:2 Leo: Lp(1300)CIH:1_

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Dark Magician from my graveyard. Next, I'll activate Dark Magic Attack, to destroy all your spell and traps."

"Oh no!" Leo yelled out as his equip spell and facedown were destroyed. _Power Tool Dragon atk(3100-2300)_ 'This means I can't protect my Power Tool Dragon!'

"Now Dark Magician attacks your Power Tool Dragon." _Leo Lp(1300-1100)_ "I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _H.C.: Lp(3400)CIH:0 Leo: Lp(1100)CIH:2_

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode."

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Level 4, machine type, earth attribute_

 _1200atk/400def_

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw."

 _H.C.: Lp(3400)CIH:1 Leo: Lp(1100)CIH:0_

"I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows us to each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Leo and the doctor both drew 6 cards. "Next I'll equip my Dark Magician with Book of Secret Arts and Magic Formula, these two equip spells combine for an extra one thousand atk points." _Dark Magician atk(2500-3500)_ "Then, I'll activate Thousand Knives to destroy your Morphtronic Boomboxen. Now, Dark Magician, attack directly."

"I activate Call of the Haunted, to bring back Power Tool Dragon in attack mode!"

"Why would you do that? You'll still lose your life points."

"Maybe so, but Power Tool Dragon will be safe! You see, by discarding my Morphtronic Power Guard from my hand, Power Tool Dragon can't be destroyed this turn."

"Dark Magician finish this duel with your Dark Magic Attack." _Leo Lp(1100-0)_

The holograms disappeared as the doctor walked towards Leo.

"That was a excellent duel Leo."

"What are you talking about? You crushed me." Leo replied sadly, with his arms crossed.

The doctor just laughed before replying; "Don't worry about it. That was pretty good. I just got lucky. Besides, I used to be a semi-pro."

"Really?!" Leo asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, but that was back when I was back in medical school."

"That's awesome!"

"How about after dinner, I give you some tips?"

"Thanks a lot. That sounds great." Leo replied before heading to his room to work on more strategies.

* * *

 **Me: What do you guys think? Next chapter's up**

 **Yusei: Finally! The first duel!**

 **Jack: Yusei, you need to learn to appreciate things in life other then dueling and engineering (sips a cup of coffee)**

 **Crow: This entire chapter was about Leo, will that be a trend?**

 **Me: Probably, the story is about Leo**

 **Akiza: I just hope that Leo gets his memory back soon, so poor Luna doesn't have to suffer through this any more**

 **Me: We need some humor, look! The Wicked Witch of the West!**

 **Carly: (wearing a witch's costume and riding a broom in the sky and has her dark signer face on) Wait! I'm not a w-**

 **Crow: Who's got water so we can melt her?**

 **Bruno: I do! (hands a bucket a water to crow)**

 **Crow: (throws a bucket full of water at Carly)**

 **Carly: Wait, I'm still not a witch (gets hit in the head and falls off the broom onto the ground)**

 **Crow: Ooh, that's got to hurt. I didn't mean to knock her unconscious, just melt her**

 **Me: As always readers, I hoped you enjoyed, next time we'll be figuring out the secret behind this unmeltable witch**

 **Jack: Don't forget my Red Dragon's Noodles!**


	5. New life continues! A new and old Leo!

**Carly: For the last time, I'm not a witch!**

 **Me: Are you sure?**

 **Carly: (exasperated sigh) Yes!**

 **Bruno: Then how do you explain that you're wearing a witch's costume?**

 **Carly: It's a _Halloween_ Costume!**

 **Crow: Wait. You celebrate Halloween?**

 **Carly: Yeah I do**

 **Me: How do you explain the broom thing?**

 **Carly: It was held up by wires!**

 **Jack: And the Dark Signer face?**

 **Carly: It's makeup!**

 **Yusei: I guess that about covers it**

 **Me: I guess**

 **Carly: I can't believe you all thought I was a witch**

 **Jack: Well you have been a Dark Signer before, it wouldn't exactly be a stretch**

 **Me: I've always thought you were a witch, you're part of the media**

 **Crow: True, I'd rather fight the Dark Signers again then go through what happened with those reporters after the WRGP Grand Prix again (shudders)**

 **Me: Well, as always I hope you enjoy**

 **Jack: Thank god Tigerofcards33 doesn't own 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds'**

* * *

Leo was checking his phone for messages. His child-sitter had come and he was a pretty nice guy, he seemed contempt with not interfering with Leo in anyways besides making dinner and cleaning clothes, putting it as "With how much I'm getting paid, I could be a changing diapers 24/7 without a complaint."

Leo noticed he got a message from the doctor and decided to reply.

 **HC: How are you doing?**

 **Leo: I'm doing fine**

 **HC: That's good. There's something I wanted to mention to you**

 **Leo: What is it?**

 **HC: Well since you like dueling so much I wanted to let you know if you want to enter tourns, you can as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies**

 **Leo: Really?! :)**

 **HC: Yep, I'll also be sending you a weekly allowance I left yours in a envelope with Brian**

 **Leo: Thanks a lot**

 **HC: Well, I have to get back to work so call me if you need anything**

 **Leo: Sure thk a lot**

Leo closed his message chain and called to his sitter in the living room. "Hey Brian!"

"What?!" The distant reply came.

"Do you have an envelope with my allowance in it?"

"Yes! Why do you ask?"

"I want to go to the card shop and spend some of it."

"All right, I'll drive you." Brian replied walking into the living room.

* * *

Luna was eating lunch at school. The first day back from the weekend after Leo left, people had asked her about Leo and she had told them he was sick. After one week, the teacher had been concerned and asked if she should tell their parents and Luna had told her that they already knew, which of course was a lie. The twins' parents were very busy so the call from the hospital had been forwarded to the estate, where Luna had picked it up. If she let her parents know about this, they'd probably make her travel around with them, and she'd never be able to find Leo that way.

Luna's grades were slipping. Ever since Leo left she'd been having a hard time focusing. 'I hope that the doctor calls us soon. We always get voicemail whenever we try to call him.'

"Hey Luna!" She heard a voice call to her. It was Dexter.

"Oh, hey Dexter." Luna replied quietly and monotonely as if she was a machine.

"You've seemed down the last 2 weeks, is it because of Leo?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I come see him? I know he's sick, but I want to see how my best friend's doing."

"I'm sorry, he's really sick." Luna replied.

"All right then, tell him I hope he gets better soon."

"I will, thanks." Dexter left as Luna continued nibbling her lunch. She was trying to do as Crow said, and live her life to the fullest, but she never realized how hard life was without Leo.

* * *

Leo was looking in the mirror at his new haircut. He had been looking through a book of historical duelists and decided to model his hair after this Seto Kaiba person. Not only was he rich and a good duelist, he also had great hair.

"Looking good." Brian commented as he and Leo walked out of the barbershop towards the car. Leo had insisted that he got a haircut before he went anywhere.

"Now it's time to go to that card shop you wanted to go to, right?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot for bringing me."

"It's like what I now always say, with how much I'm getting paid, I could be changing diapers 24/7 without a complaint, it's all part of my job."

Leo and Brian went to the card shop and Leo noticed some cards he thought would help his deck. After leaving the card shop, Brian and Leo returned home.

"All right now, you've some more studying to do, and I've got 16 seasons of the 'Simpsons' to watch." Brian said as he got into position on the couch. Leo headed into his room to make changes to his deck to accommodate the new cards.

'This is just what you need to become the best duelist in the world.' The voice in Leo's head sounded.

'You're right, although it is kind of annoying to have a voice in my head. Have I always heard you?'

'Irrelevant, you need to focus on getting revenge on those who disrespected you.'

'Why would I need revenge?'

'To satisfy that hatred you have.'

'Wouldn't forgive and forget be more effective? Oh, that's right I have to study!' Leo thought as he pulled out his study material.

'Do you really think you can forgive someone you hate?' The voice in Leo's head asked. Leo ignored it, continuing his studies. 'This doesn't bode well for me.'

* * *

It had been four weeks since Leo was removed from the hospital. It was Saturday and Luna was currently visiting Yusei, Jack and Crow with Akiza. She had mostly recovered from Leo's departure, but she still had a hard time putting much spirit into things, and her grades were still slipping, as noted by her teacher.

"Hey guys." Akiza said, entering the house.

"Hey Akiza." Yusei replied.

"How are you doing Luna?" Bruno asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Luna replied.

"How are you handling it?" Crow asked.

"I've gotten better. Don't worry, I'm doing my best to live my life to the fullest, so Leo doesn't worry about me when he comes back."

"Hey Luna, you in there?!" A voice called from outside the house.

"Is that Leo?" Luna asked, it certainly sounded like Leo.

"No way!" Crow said.

"No, I think it actually is him." Jack replied.

"Leo?!" Luna shouted opening the door. There, with a big goofy smile on his face, was Leo, although he looked a bit different. His hair was cut short in the front, not quite reaching his eyes, it was longer in the back however, and there was no ponytail.

"Leo?!" Yusei cried in shock. "Is that really you? Did you get your memories back?"

"Well... about that..." Leo raised his right arm up. Right there on his arm was a purple glowing mark in the shape of a Lion.

* * *

 **Me: Well what do you think? It's a great cliffhanger isn't it?**

 **Jack: I'm just glad I got my cup of Red Dragon's Noodles**

 **Me: You never even admitted my story was good (cries crocodile tears)**

 **Yusei: It is a cliffhanger, but isn't it a little cliché?**

 **Me: That reminds me, readers/reviewers I need you help, I need some ideas to make this story last a bit longer, so if you have any ideas that could extend the length of this story a bit, please leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM**

 **Akiza: Begging to the readers now? You've sunk to a new low**

 **Me: Hey! I just want some ideas to help make this story longer to satisfy the readers who are fans of this story**

 **Jack: As if there are any**

 **Crow: That's rude!**

 **Bruno: Be nice Jack. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're a fan of this story yourself**

 **Jack: What?! No way!**

 **Me: I only need ideas to extend the story another 3-5 chapters and I can handle the rest on my own. Before I forget, Carly, there's another witch**

 **Carly: I already told you I'm not a-**

 **Me: Not you! Look behind you!**

 **Rebecca Hawkins: (wearing a witch's costume and flying on a broom)**

 **Crow: Again?! Bruno, you got water?**

 **Bruno: Not this time**

 **Rebecca: Yuuuuuugi!**

 **Me: This is bad, the witch wants Yugi!**

 **Akiza: What are we going to do?!**


	6. Acceleration! Hunter Pace vs Leo!

**Yusei: (wearing a Yugi hair hat and a plastic millennium puzzle) Do you think this will work?**

 **Me: No, but it's the only shot we got**

 **Akiza: (blowing into a handkerchief) Yusei you're such a brave man, sacrificing yourself**

 **Rebecca: Come on, I'm not that bad!**

 **Me: You're not supposed to show up yet!**

 **Rebecca: What do you expect me to do? I've been waiting for you to put together this horrible Yugi costume for half an hour**

 **Crow and Bruno: It's horrible?**

 **Me: Rebecca! Be nice, they worked hard to put this costume together**

 **Jack: And yet, it's still terrible**

 **Akiza: Be nice Jack!**

 **Yusei: When is Jack ever nice in public?**

 **Jack: Now what's that supposed to mean?!**

 **Me: As always I hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was 3 weeks after Leo had been released from the hospital. After winning a bunch of amateur tournaments and studying hard, and practicing with his duel board once the doctor showed him how to use it, Leo had finally convinced H.C. to let him enter a turbo dueling pro tournament. Leo was looking through his deck one last time before his duel started.

'You ready? This is the first step towards quelling that hatred of yours and proving wrong those that called you stupid.'

'Yeah, I'm ready. But for today, I'm going to forget that hatred and just have fun, that's how dueling's supposed to be.' Before the voice in Leo's head could retort, the commentator started announcing the competitors.

"First up, we have an old crowd favorite, and a king of speed, please welcome... Hunter Pace!" Hunter Pace sped into the arena, and after taking a lap he held up 3 fingers as he continued riding.

"Three turns! That's how many of my turns it'll take to win!"

"Would you look at this?! Hunter Pace is already making a declaration of victory!" The commentator with the crazy hair shouted into his microphone.

'Heh heh. Now that's how you get a crowd fired up.' Hunter Pace thought to himself as he continued riding.

"Next up, he may be the prince of beasts, but he's the _King_ of speed! Please welcome, the master of Morphtronics, Leo!" Leo came out of the tunnel with blue knee pads and wrist bands, and a blue helmet. His duel board was the same as before in appearance, but the doc had souped it up to go faster.

' _That's_ my opponent? He's a pint-sized pipsqueak!' Hunter Pace thought to himself as Leo caught up to him.

"Hey Pace! I heard your little declaration of war. Sorry to tell you, but you'll be losing in 3 of my turns!"

"Oh really?" Hunter Pace questioned as they stopped at the start line.

"Speed World 2 engaged." The female duel runner voice spoke. The red bars started counting down and turning green.

"Turbo duel begin!" The announcer shouted right as the two duelists took off from the starting line. At first, Leo's duel board couldn't keep up with Hunter's duel runner, but then Leo pressed a button on his duel disk turning up the thrusters, however, Hunter Pace expertly took the first corner.

"Duel!" Both players said at once.

"I make the first move! I draw!" Hunter Pace said, drawing his first card. "I summon Skull Base in attack mode!"

 _Skull Base_

 _Level 3, zombie type, dark attribute_

 _800atk/600def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Hunter Pace: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Spc:1 Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:1_

'Why did he summon a monster with only 800 atk points in attack mode?' Leo questioned as he drew his card, and thanked his lucky stars the good doctor installed an autopilot mode. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Level 1, machine type, earth attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"I activate Morphtronic Celfon's special ability. I can dial a random number from 1-6 and whatever number the dial lands on, I can check that many cards from the top of my deck. If there's a Morphtronic monster among them, I can summon it." The dial on Morphtronic Celfon's chest started going around the numbers.

"Alright! It's a 4, so that means I get to check the top four cards of my deck. I summon Morphtronic Celfon!"

"Great job! You summoned a worthless monster, and then used its effect to summon another worthless monster!" Hunter Pace goaded as he sped past Leo, almost hitting him in the process.

"Sorry, but there's no such thing as a worthless monster, I'll use my second Celfon's special ability! Dialing now, let's see what I get. Alright! I got a 6, so let's see what the top six cards of my deck are. Would you look at this? I've got another Morphtronic Celfon, who I'll be summoning to the field. And now I use its effect to dial once again." The dial landed on 2.

'Aw man. I only got a 2 this time.' "Let's check the top two cards now. Alright! I summon the tuner monster, Morphtronic Scopen, in defense mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"When Morphtronic Scopen's in defense mode its level becomes four. Now I tune my level 4 Morphtronic Scopen with my 3 level 1 Morphtronic Celfons!"

"Assemble heroes, with new strength to protect those dear! The envoy of justice, I synchro summon, Power Tool Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"And would you look at this?!" The announcer screamed. "Leo has synchro summoned the _Power Tool Dragon_! It's a real tough cookie, and it looks like Hunter Pace's going to have his hands full."

"Now go Power Tool Dragon, attack his Skull Base with Crafty Break!"

"I activate my trap, Doom Accelerator! Now, instead of losing speed counters from your attack, I gain a speed counter for every 500 points of damage I take!" Skull Base was destroyed as Hunter Pace's life points went down, and his speed counters went up. _Hunter Pace Lp(4000-2500) Hunter Pace Spc(1-4)_

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Leo declared as Hunter Pace sped up in front of him.

 _Hunter Pace: Lp(2500)CIH:4 Spc:5 Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Spc:2_

"You're too slow!" Hunter Pace said, drawing his card as he lapped Leo. "I send Skull Conductor from my hand to the grave to summon my 2 Burning Skull Heads from my hand!"

 _Burning Skull Head_

 _Level 3, zombie type, fire attribute_

 _1000atk/800def_

"And whenever Burning Skull Head's special summoned, it uses its special ability to deal 1000 points of damage to you!"

"Aah!" Leo shouted out as he took the flames of Burning Skull Head. _Leo Lp(4000-2000) Spc(2-0)_ Leo spun out a little, and Hunter Pace lapped him for the second time.

"This is bad for little Leo!" The announcer commentated. "He's lost half his life points, and _all_ his speed counters!"

"Now I'll sacrifice my two Burning Skull Heads to summon my Skull Flame! In attack mode!"

 _Skull Flame_

 _Level 8, zombie type, fire attribute_

 _2600atk/2000def_

"Now go Skull Flame, and attack his Power Tool Dragon!"

"I activate my trap card, Metalmorph. This trap equips to my Power Tool Dragon and gives it 300 extra atk points, meaning both our monsters will be destroyed, but all I have to do is send Metalmorph to the grave and my dragon survives!" Leo responded as Power Tool Dragon was encased in silver. _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-2600)_

"As if I'd let that happen! I activate my speed spell, Silver Contrails! By removing one speed counter, this card gives my Skull Flame 1000 extra atk points for the turn!" _Hunter Pace Spc(5-4) Skull Flame atk(2600-3600)_

"By destroying Metalmorph, my Power Tool Dragon survives!" _Leo Lp(2000-1000)_

"Hunter Pace called an attack with his Skull Flame, but Leo had a trap prepared, but Hunter Pace cancelled it out with a speed spell! And now Hunter Pace has taken a commanding lead in this duel!" The announcer shouted.

"I end my turn pipsqueak!"

 _Hunter Pace: Lp(2500)CIH:0 Spc:5 Leo: Lp(1000)CIH:4 Spc:1_

"I draw!" 'This is bad. From what I remember from the research I did, Skull Flame's ability will allow him to get a Burning Skull Head to his hand, and then special summon it, dealing me a thousand points of damage, which will finish me off. Meaning I have to either take out his Skull Flame, or at the very least, negate its ability. Luckily I have just the cards to do that.'

"Since I control Power Tool Dragon, I can special summon Morphtronic Power Tool Upgraderon from my hand!"

 _Morphtronic Power Tool Upgraderon_

 _Level 2, machine type, earth attribute_

 _200atk/1200def_

"Next, I'll summon Morphtronic Videon in attack mode."

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"Now I tune my level two Upgraderon with my level 4 Videon!"

"Technology doesn't evolve all at once. But no matter how much it evolves, it can still be shut down with the press of a button! I synchro summon, Morphtronic EMP Drill!"

 _Morphtronic EMP Drill_

 _Level 6, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2400atk/2100def_

Morphtronic EMP Drill looked Drill Warrior, but it was blue and its drill was gold.

"What does it matter that you've summoned your 'button'?! It still doesn't have enough attack points to battle my Skull Flame!"

"But that's not why I summoned it. I activate EMP Drill's special ability. When it's summoned to the field, all other cards on the field have their effects negated, except Power Tool Dragon!"

"What?! That means my Skull Flame's abilities are negated?"

"That's right. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 _Hunter Pace: Lp(2500)CIH:1 Spc:6 Leo: Lp(1000)CIH:2 Spc:2_

"I draw! I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 4 speed counters, I can deal you 800 points of damage for each speed spell in my hand!" Hunter Pace said, revealing his speed spell- End of Storm in his hand. _Leo Lp(1000-200) Hunter Pace Spc(6-2)_ Hunter Pace pulled up alongside Leo, and their speeds were about the same.

"Now go! Skull Flame! Attack his Power Tool Dragon, and end this duel!"

'It's a good thing I've got the trap the doctor gave me.' Leo thought to himself. "I activate the trap, Draining Shield! This trap negates your attack and gives me life points equal to your monster's attack points." _Leo Lp(200-2800)_

"Outstanding! Leo was down to 200 life points, but now he's brought himself back up ahead of Hunter Pace!"

"Tch!" Hunter Pace sneered. "I end my turn. But don't get ahead of yourself kid!"

 _Hunter Pace: Lp(2500)CIH:1 Spc:3 Leo: Lp(2800)CIH:2 Spc:3_

"I draw! I activate the speed spell Overboost, which'll give me 4 additional speed counters for the turn." _Leo Spc(3-7)_ "Next, I'll use the effect of Speed World 2 to deal you 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand. Since I currently have my one Angel Baton, you take 800 points of damage."

"Oof!" _Hunter Pace Lp(2500-1700)_

"After that, I'll summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Level 3, machine type, earth type_

 _500atk/1800def_

"When Morphtronic Boarden's in attack mode, all my Morphtronic monsters can attack directly, including my Morphtronic EMP Drill."

"Wait! But that means you could finish me off now!"

"You're right! Go, Morphtronic EMP Drill! Finish him off, with Spiral Drill Wave!"

"No, no no wait!" It was too late as Hunter Pace got hit by Morphtronic EMP Drill's attack, sending his duel runner into a quick stop. _Hunter Pace Lp(1700-0)_

"Amazing!" The announcer shouted as Leo took a victory lap. "Leo has made a comeback victory and has defeated the veteran Hunter Pace! An impressive start to young Leo's turbo duel career! And I remember seeing this little tyke on the sidelines of the WRGP as a member of the pit crew for team 5ds. I see big things ahead for this young boy!" Hearing that made Leo angry for some reason. He shook it off and waved to the crowd while giving a bright smile.

* * *

 **Me: Next chapter up, quick questions; Does anyone have any complaints about how I write my duels? If so please write them in a review or send me a PM. Next, does anyone who reviews this story want me to respond to reviews? If so, please tell me in a review. Now then, what do you guys have to say?**

 **Akiza: A good duel, but I think you made up too many cards for one duel**

 **Me: Your thoughts are heard, but I only made up 2 cards. And one of them will be used quite often throughout my stories**

 **Jack: I liked that we got to see Hunter Pace lose to a little kid (laughs loudly)**

 **Crow: A good duel, but I think you forg-**

 **Me: Yusei; you're always asking for duels, what do you think?**

 **Yusei: I think the duel was good, and well balanced. But wasn't it unnecessary for Leo to use Speed World 2's effect? He could've just summoned Boarden and attacked with it**

 **Me: Yusei! Leave something for the reviewers to comment on!**

 **Yusei: You asked what I thought**

 **Me: Fair point**

 **Bruno: (Panting) I'm done with Rebecca**

 **Me: Where is she now?**

 **Bruno: She's with Yugi**

 **Carly: Where?!**

 **Akiza: Calm down Carly**

 **Bruno: She's back in her own time era**

 **Me: Well that's good. If she had stayed too long, she could've messed up the space time continuum**

 **Jack: As always, please remember that this idiot does not own 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds'**

 **Me: Hey! Apologize to all the idiots of the world!**

 **(Yusei, Akiza, Crow and Carly): (sigh)**


	7. Yusei vs Leo! Yusei's story part 1

**Me: Chapter 7. My mind is running a blank**

 **Jack: Your mind is always running a blank**

 **Me: Well that's rude**

 **Akiza: He's not wrong**

 **Me: So mean!**

 **Bruno: It's okay**

 **Crow: Let's start the chapter**

 **Me: Yeah. Sorry everybody, I can't think up any humor today, I'm seriously drawing a blank**

 **Yusei: I need a line, so; Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds'**

* * *

"Wait, Leo, what's that mark on your arm?" Yusei asked Leo, who was standing in front of the door, holding up his right arm, which had a purple glowing mark of a Lion on it.

"This thing? Well you see... I got my memory back, but in exchange, I got this thing. What's it even about?"

"Leo, is that... a dark signer mark?"

"What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! There's no way! Or is there? I guess we can just find out with a duel, huh?" Leo responded, smiling.

"What do you mean we can 'just find out with a duel'? That mark could be dangerous!" Jack interrupted.

"Aw come on Jack! I haven't turbo dueled Yusei yet, and it's not like he would lose." Leo complained.

"Alright, if that's what you want Leo. That okay with you Luna?" Yusei replied. Luna just nodded emptily.

"Alright!" Leo cheered.

* * *

"So we're just going to duel out here in the street?" Yusei asked, prepped on his duel runner with Leo on his duel board.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem like there's many people around, anyways."

"Alright then."

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as they took off. Jack, Crow and the rest of the gang were all watching on the monitor on Crow's runner. As Leo and Yusei took off, purple walls of flames started to surround them both, and if someone had a bird's eye view of the city, they could see a lion carved in purple lines in the center of the city.

"Leo! I think you really are a dark signer!" Yusei shouted as they rode.

"Appears that way. Guess you've got no choice but to defeat me. Tell Luna... I still hate her."

"What?!" Yusei shouted in shock. Just then, Leo's face was covered in white lines on the sides, and his eyes were filled in black.

"Oh by the way, I'm not one of those pathetic dark signers. I serve a different master, one far greater than the King of the Netherworld!" Leo finished.

"Leo, it appears you're being controlled. In that case, I'll beat you right now, and save you from this darkness. I draw! I summon Shield warrior in defense mode!"

 _Shield Warrior_

 _Level 3, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/1600def_

"I'm sorry Luna. It seems like Leo's not back yet." Akiza tried to comfort Luna, but she was silent. Her eyes were empty, too, and she wasn't even blinking.

"Luna? Luna can you hear me?!" Bruno questioned, waving his hand in front of Luna's face.

"What's happened to her? She ain't reacting to anything." Crow said.

"I think she's gone to the spirit world." Jack spoke.

"What?!" Crow and Bruno spoke at once.

"Oi, I seem to remember telling both of you about this." Jack groaned.

* * *

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Spc:1 Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:1_

"I draw! I summon Dark Morphtronic Datatron!"

 _Dark Morphtronic Datatron_

 _Level 3, machine type, dark attribute_

 _1200atk/600def_

"Dark Morphtronic?" Yusei asked.

"That's right Yusei. My new friend/boss is quite generous, hooking me up with these new cards. You should consider joining us too."

"No thanks, it appears they're brainwashing you, and I'm not going let it stand any longer."

"If that's how you feel... I'll have to convince you the hard way. I activate Dark Morphtronic Datatron's special ability! Once per turn, by paying 300 life points, I can banish a monster on your field. I'll banish your shield warrior!" Shield Warrior was banished. _Leo Lp(4000-3700)_

"Now go, Datatron! Attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! To negate your attack!"

"You always did love that trap of yours. I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:4_ _Spc:2 Leo: Lp(3700)CIH:5 Spc:2_

"I draw. I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Level 2, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _900atk/400def_

"Speed Warrior's attack points double on the turn it's summoned." _Speed Warrior atk(900-1800)_ "Now Speed Warrior, attack his Dark Morphtronic Datatron, with Hypersonic Slash!" _Leo Lp(3700-3100)_ "I end my turn." _Speed Warrior atk(1800-900)_

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Spc:3 Leo: Lp(3100)CIH:5 Spc:3_

"I draw! I summon Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode!"

 _Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Level 4, machine type, dark attribute_

 _1200atk/400def_

"I activate Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen's special ability! Once per turn I can double its atk until the end of the turn!" _Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen atk(1200-2400)_ "Now go, Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen! Attack his Speed Warrior!"

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Sorry Yusei, but by discarding Dark Morphtronic Jammeron from my hand, I can negate your scarecrow and destroy it!"

'Dang it. There goes my trap.' Yusei thought to himself as his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was destroyed.

"Now my Dark Boomboxen's attack continues! Go!" _Yusei Lp(4000-2500) Spc(3-2)_ "I end my turn with one card facedown." _Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen atk(2400-1200)_

 _Yusei: Lp(2500)CIH:4 Spc:3 Leo: Lp(3100)CIH:3 Spc:4_

"I draw! I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Level 3, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/500def_

"And now I can summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard in defense mode! Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior!"

"From two comes one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To synchro summon, Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Level 5, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _2300atk/1300def_

"Now Junk Warrior attacks your Boomboxen, with Scrap Fist!"

"I activate my Morphtransition trap card! This trap negates your attack and switches my Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen into defense mode."

"I end my turn with two cards facedown."

 _Yusei: Lp(2500)CIH:2 Spc:4 Leo: Lp(3100)CIH:3 Spc:5_

"I draw! First, I switch my Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen to attack mode. I summon Dark Morphtronic Radion in attack mode!"

 _Dark Morphtronic Radion_

 _Level 4, thunder type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/900def_

"Dark Morphtronic Radion gains 800 atk points for each Dark Morphtronic monster I control." _Dark Morphtronic Radion atk(1000-2600)_ "I activate the effect of Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen!" _Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen atk(1200-2400)_ "I attack your Junk Warrior with my Boomboxen!" _Yusei Lp(2500-2400)_ "Now Morphtronic Radion attacks you directly, end this duel!"

"I activate my trap, Defense Draw! Which-"

"I know what Defense Draw does! Don't waste my time! I end my turn with one card facedown." Leo interrupted. _Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen atk(2400-1200)_

 _Yusei: Lp(2400)CIH:3 Spc:5 Leo: Lp(3100)CIH:2 Spc:6_

"I draw!"

"Wow, the kid's really giving Yusei a run for his money." Crow remarked as he watched the duel.

"Yes, and it would appear his deck has been completely replaced with dark Morphtronics now." Jack continued.

"I discard a card from my hand to summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Level 5, machine type, wind attribute_

 _700atk/1400def_

"Next, I'll use my Graceful Revival trap card to bring back my Speed Warrior! Lastly, I'll tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior!"

"Now I'm going to rev it up! With, as you might remember, one of my favorites! I synchro summon, Nitro Warrior!"

 _Nitro Warrior_

 _Level 7, warrior type, fire attribute_

 _2800atk/1800def_

"Now I attack your Dark Morphtronic Radion, with Dynamite Crunch!"

"I activate my trap, Defense Draw! And you already know what that does."

"I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(2400)CIH:2 Spc:6 Leo: Lp(3100)CIH:3 Spc:7_

"I draw! I summon Dark Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

 _Dark Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Level 1, machine type, dark type_

 _100atk/100def_

"I activate Dark Celfon's special ability, so now I dial a number. Alright, since I landed on 3 I check the top three cards of my deck, and if there's any Morphtronic monsters among them, I send them to the graveyard, and for each one, you take 400 points of damage. I send my Dark Morphtronics Scopen and Boarden to the graveyard to deal you 800 points of damage." _Yusei Lp(2400-1600)_ "I switch my Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen into defense mode and end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(1600)CIH:2 Spc:7 Leo: Lp(3100)CIH:3 Spc:8_

"I draw. I discard Level Eater from my hand to activate my One for One spell card, and I'll use its effect to summon Turbo Synchron from my deck to the field."

 _Turbo Synchron_

 _Level 1, machine type, wind attribute_

 _500atk/100def_

"I lower Nitro Warrior's level by 1 to summon Level Eater from my graveyard."

 _Level Eater_

 _Level 1, insect type, dark attribute_

 _600atk/0def_

"I sacrifice Level Eater to summon Turret Warrior! Now I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 5 Turret Warrior!"

"Let's rev it up! I synchro summon, Turbo Warrior!"

 _Turbo Warrior_

 _Level 6, warrior type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/1500def_

"Now Nitro Warrior attacks your Celfon! Dynamite Crunch!"

"I activate Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen's special ability when in defense mode! Once per turn, when a Morphtronic monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack, destroy that monster, and gain 200 life points." Nitro Warrior's attack was blocked by Boomboxen as Celfon was destroyed. _Leo Lp(3100-3300)_

"Turbo Warrior attacks your Boomboxen!" Boomboxen was destroyed. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Yusei: Lp(1600)CIH:0 Spc:8 Leo: Lp(3300)CIH:3 Spc:9_

"I draw! Since I control no monsters, I can summon Dark Morphtronic Tribute Doll in attack mode by discarding a card."

 _Dark Morphtronic Tribute Doll_

 _Level 8, machine type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"I send my Dark Morphtronic Tribute Doll to the grave to summon two level four Dark Morphtronic monsters from my grave. I choose my Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen and Radion! Now I tribute them to summon..." Leo's mark started glowing brighter, as well as all the signers. An Earthbound Immortal pod appeared in the sky. "... Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado!"

 _Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado_

 _Level 10, beast type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/2500def_

Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado was a giant lion standing on four legs, and the stripes on it were white.

"No way!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Leo has an Earthbound Immortal?!" Akiza shouted in surprise, seemingly causing Luna's body to react slightly.

"Now goooo! Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado, attack Yusei directly, and end this duel!"

"Sorry Leo, but I activate my trap, Synchro Barrier! Now by tributing my Nitro Warrior, I can-"

"I _know_ what it does! I was _there_ when you used it against Roman!"

"Okay, okay. No need to be so testy."

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Yusei: Lp(1600)CIH:0 Spc:9 Leo: Lp(3300)CIH:0 Spc:10_

"I draw! I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

 _Yusei: Lp(1600)CIH:0 Spc:10 Leo: Lp(3300)CIH:0 Spc:11_

"I draw! Go Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado, attack his life points directly!"

"I activate my trap, Spirit Force! This reduces the battle damage to zero and lets me add Junk Synchron from my graveyard to my hand."

"I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(1600)CIH:1 Spc:11 Leo: Lp(3300)CIH:1 Spc:12_

"I draw! I summon Junk Synchron! And I use its effect to summon Turbo Synchron from the graveyard. Next, I'll lower Turbo Warrior's level by 1 to summon Level Eater!" _Turbo Warrior lv(6-5)_ "Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 5 Turbo Warrior!"

"From two will come one, and from one will come great cosmic might! I synchro summon, take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Level 8, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/2000def_

Stardust Dragon roared majestically as it appeared above them all.

"I activate my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole! This trap will destroy and banish your Stardust Dragon!"

"What?!" Everyone except Leo shouted at once.

"My dragon!" Yusei shouted as Stardust Dragon disappeared and his mark's glow became dimmer.

Leo started cackling. "Your pet dragon is gone! Gone for good! All your game winners focus on your Stardust Dragon, how will you win this one Yusei?!"

 **To be continued**...

* * *

 **Me: Nothing gets the creative writing juices of the brain flowing more than a cliffhanger! So many possibilities!**

 **Akiza: As much as I hate to say this, nice work, except for the Luna part**

 **Jack: Even I have to admit this chapter was good, compared to all your other chapters that is**

 **Yusei: Me v.s. Dark Leo huh? Interesting**

 **Me: I was planning on having Leo use Destiny Board at the end there, but then I realized that it wouldn't work**

 **Crow: What's Destiny Board do?**

 **Bruno: (whisper whisper)**

 **Crow: How'd I not know about a game winner like that?!**

 **Me: As always, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Yusei vs Leo! Luna's story part 1

**Me: Last time, on Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Akiza: (smacks author on the head) Wrong series!**

 **Me: Sorry, sorry. Last time, we had a cliffhanger**

 **Crow: Yeah we did! I was reading that!**

 **Jack: Yes, yes you were**

 **Me: _As I was saying,_ we had a cliffhanger, and now, to mess with all of you, this chapter is not the continuation of last chapter at all, as you may have figured out from the chapter name**

 **Yusei: Oh really? What will we be reading then?**

 **Me: Well, I'm not spoiling it any more**

 **Bruno: Chapter... begin!**

 **Me: Was it as satisfying as you thought?**

 **Bruno: Not going to lie, it was**

* * *

Luna's eyes widened when she saw the purple mark of the Lion on Leo's arm. She had thought something was odd here, and now her suspicions were proven correct.

"That's not Leo." Luna said to herself quietly.

" _You're right. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but ever since your brother lost his memory, there have been turmoil in the spirit world. I don't know how, but there is surely correlation, this clinches it for me._ " Ancient Fairy Dragon responded.

'Maybe I'll be able to bring Leo back his memories if I go to the spirit world and investigate this, not to mention I can't leave the spirit world in danger either.' Luna thought to herself.

" _Alright. I'll bring you to the spirit world. Prepare to land in a forest._ " Ancient Fairy Dragon responded before teleporting Luna's soul to the spirit world.

* * *

Luna landed in a forest, lush and green, full of trees and duel monster spirits.

"Nothing seems wrong so far."

"So far." A loud voice said from above her. Luna looked up to see Ancient Fairy Dragon majestically landing from above.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said, happy to see her companion.

"You seem to be in better spirits here, I'm glad."

"Yeah, now I know that's there's something I can do to help my brother out. Any ideas where I should go first?"

"The largest changes appear to be in the more modernized portion of the spirit world. In fact, there are already several other humans with abilities like yours helping out over there." Ancient Fairy Dragon responded. "It seems that idiot has really awakened." Ancient Fairy Dragon muttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"We need to hurry over to the modernized section of the spirit world, I'll tell you later what I'm talking about, for now, get on my back." Luna did as told, and Ancient Fairy Dragon took off.

"Recently, a evil force has been spreading through part of the Morphtronic part of the world."

"The Morphtronic part?"

"Sorry Luna. It's more accurate to say, spreading through the Morphtronics themselves."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, whatever force has possessed Leo, started infecting his Morphtronics, and is now attempting to control all the Morphtronics."

"I see, so you're saying Leo was possessed by some evil force?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna. I also believe that Leo lost his memories due to that evil force. That's also the reason he felt hate towards you, the evil force was manipulating his emotions."

"So that's why..." Luna said quietly.

"Yes, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Do you know this evil personally?"

"Unfortunately, I do. The idiot was always trying to beat the King of the Netherworld at something, anything. He always failed, and he always put the spirit world in danger."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, the whole reason he became evil in the first place was to beat the King of the Netherworld at something."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Life Stream Dragon, my brother."

"Wait, your brother?!" Luna exclaimed in shock.

"That's right."

"How could a monster named 'Life Stream Dragon' become evil?"

"It's actually quite the amusing story, looking at it one way. For reasons beyond my comprehension, my brother sometimes visited the King of the Netherworld when he was sealed. Whenever he did, it always turned into a competition. Any competition you can imagine 2 giant monsters doing, they did. And Life Stream Dragon always lost. Eventually he became corrupted from all the time spent with the King of the Netherworld, and became evil. But because he's _my_ brother, his bright side was too good for him to become evil."

"So what happened then?"

"Life Stream Dragon split his soul in two. If either side of his soul died, he would die, so in order to make sure his good side couldn't challenge him, he weakened it with a restrictive suit of armor, but that suit also protected it, to make sure it wouldn't die. That bright side in protective armor, is... Power Tool Dragon."

"Power Tool Dragon?!"

"That's right. My brother continued trying to beat the King of the Netherworld at something, namely, being evil successfully, but he didn't stand a chance. So he eventually decided to be patient and try the long strategy, and has since been taking notes on strategy for being evil."

"I can't believe something like that happened to your brother. I feel bad for you."

"Thank you, but I've gotten over it."

"So Leo has the good side of your brother with him, and is now getting possessed by the bad side of him?"

"Correct, I'll tell you more later, but for now it appears we've arrived. Look down." Luna looked down and saw the modernized section of the spirit world. Ancient Fairy Dragon wasn't kidding, saying it was modernized, the entire place was made of cold, grey, stainless steel buildings. And the only monsters you could see were machines.

"Going down now Luna." Ancient Fairy Dragon cautioned as she descended.

* * *

Luna got off Ancient Fairy Dragon after landing.

"What do we do now?" Luna asked.

"Just follow me." Ancient Fairy Dragon responded as she flew off a little ways above the ground.

Luna kept following Ancient Fairy Dragon, and after 10 or so minutes, they stopped.

"Why'd we stop?"

"I'm meeting someone here."

"Who?"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon." A voice interrupted from in front of them. The one who spoke came closer and Luna could see that it was a human, a man at that. He had dark blue hair that went a little above his eyes in spikes, and went down his neck. He was wearing a military style uniform, wearing a blue open-vest sweatshirt, a black tank top, white jeans, and blue shoes.

"Commander Truesdale." Ancient Fairy Dragon addressed the human. "How are things on your end?"

"First, it appears that Life Stream Dragon has taken complete control over the Morphtronics."

"I see."

"Me and my Cyber Dragons have been holding them off from making any attacks, and my little brother's Roid monsters seem to get along with the Morphtronics, and so right now my brother is having peace talks with them, but there's not much hope there."

"And the last commander?" Ancient Fairy Dragon questioned.

"If you mean Princeton, he doesn't have much experience with machines, but he can communicate expertly with his Ojamas, so right now they're telling all the spirits around this town about the possible danger, and advising them to flee."

"It seems at this rate, a battle is unavoidable."

"Fortunately, machine types are easier to revive. I've already got a plan for bringing back any destroyed machines." Ancient Fairy Dragon breathed a sigh of relief. "And who's this girl you brought with you?"

"Her name is Luna. She is one of the signers of the Crimson Dragon I told you about."

"I see." Truesdale extended a hand to Luna. "The name's Zane Truesdale, nice to meet you."

Luna took the hand. "Nice to meet you, my name's Luna." The gears in Luna's mind started working overtime. "Wait aren't you that famous-"

"Yes, yes I am. We don't have time for leisurely conversation right now, let's go." Zane said as he started walking and Ancient Fairy Dragon, then Luna followed him.

Zane turned around as he walked. "Don't worry, my brother'll do all the fuzzy introductions you want later." He said to Luna before turning back around again.

"And what about Jaden Yuki? Why is he unable to come?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"He sent me a message, saying that Winged Kuriboh was talking about the spirit world being in trouble, then you won't believe what happened."

"What?" Luna asked in anticipation.

"The day he sent me that message, he... fell into a food coma." Zane finished with disdain in his voice.

"He fell into a food coma." Luna repeated lamely.

"He fell. Into a food coma." Zane repeated.

"Okayyy, let's move on shall we?" Luna attempted to change the topic of conversation.

"Yes, we're almost there. The Morphtronics consider this a meeting of machines, so we'll have to stay out of sight." Zane told them as he started crouching. "This building." He said pointing into the entryway he was outside.

Inside, on the far side of the building there was a monster that looked like a darker colored Power Tool Dragon, and sitting in front of it in chairs were, Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Scopen, and Morphtronic Boomboxen. On the opposite side of the room, sat Steamroid, Gyroid, and Jetroid. Standing behind them was a man with messy light blue hair, Luna couldn't tell for sure from the back, but she thought he had glasses. He was also wearing the Duel Academy Obelisk Blue uniform for some reason.

Gyroid mumbled something to the blue haired man, then the man spoke in a voice that was a bit high pitched for an adult man. "So let me get this straight. After two hours of peace talks, and working through eight different contracts, the conclusion we've come to is... you're completely unwilling to make peace. Is that right?"

The Power Tool look-alike nodded his head. "Peace is not in our master's wishes."

"And why isn't it?"

"Because he wishes to take over the world."

"And _why_ does he want to do that?"

"Because... he actually hasn't told us. Enough of this!" The Morphtronic monsters got up, prepped for combat.

A duel disk appeared on the light blue-haired man's arm. "You don't want to do that. My monsters will be revived if destroyed, and yours won't, not to mention my advantage as far as being able to use spells and traps."

The Power Tool look-alike growled before he and the Morphtronics disappeared.

"They're gone. You can come out now Zane, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and who's that girl you've got with you?"

"Perceptive." Zane commented as he walked into the building with Luna, Ancient Fairy Dragon waiting at the door. "This is Luna one of the signers."

Syrus and Luna shook hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Syrus."

"Nice to meet you too, my name's Luna."

"So how'd peace talks go?" Zane questioned.

"As you saw, not good."

"It seems war really is unavoidable." Ancient Fairy Dragon said sadly.

"Hey what's going on over there?" A voice called. They all walked out of the building to see a man approaching them. He had long, black spiked hair. He was wearing a grey shirt, partly covered by a black open-vest sweatshirt. He also wore black flat boots, grey pants, black wristbands, and he had a card hanging from the black necklace around his neck.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" The man asked as he walked towards them.

"Her name's Luna, one of the signers." Zane explained.

"Oh. Sorry for my rude form of address earlier, name's Chazz Princeton, nice to meet you." He turned to look at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Me and the Ojama trio have warned the spirits in this area, hopefully they listened well and are fleeing right now."

"Good work Commander Princeton." Ancient Fairy Dragon praised.

"So what's our strategy?" Syrus asked.

"The most effective plan is to go straight for their leader. If he's defeated, his influence on the Morphtronics will disappear." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "So, while me and Luna go at Life Stream Dragon, you three will need to keep the Morphtronics and any other monsters he's influenced busy."

"Understood." All 3 said at once.

"So will we be making a preemptive strike, or wait for them to attack first?" Chazz asked.

"It's a tough choice, but we'll be making the first move." Ancient Fairy Dragon responded.

"So once we get to Life Stream Dragon, you have a plan to take him down don't you?" Luna asked.

"Of course I do, don't fret Luna." Ancient Fairy Dragon replied. "We'll have to capture him, instead of beating him soundly, for Power Tool Dragon's sake."

"Understood." Luna said, nodding her head.

"Alright everyone, now that Luna's here, we'll begin our assault soon." Ancient Fairy Dragon told them.

"UNDERSTOOD!" They all shouted at once.

* * *

 **Me: How about that? A cliffhanger, and a regular hanger**

 **Crow: I'm not sure if that's something to be proud of**

 **Me: Meh, I'm proud of it anyways**

 **Yusei: A little tip for the readers, next chapter will most likely contain parts of both Luna's and my stories**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Akiza: So Luna's fighting in the spirit world, and Yusei's fighting in the real world?**

 **Me: You got it!**

 **Jack: Now this story is really getting interesting**

 **Me: It gets more interesting, just keep reading everybody!**

 **Bruno: And remember...**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	9. Yusei vs Leo! Part 2

**Me: Let's jump straight into the action, I know you all just can't wait!**

* * *

Luna, Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Commanders were ready. They were going to attack the giant castle in which Life Stream Dragon resided. (cause obviously, part of being a successful evil villain is having a looming, obvious, imposing building to sit and wait in.)

Ancient Fairy Dragon carried them all on her back, dropping the Commanders in front of legions of Morphtronics on the ground.

"Let's kick things off with a bang." Zane said upon landing. "I activate Power Bond! To fuse my two Cyber Dragons, and form... the Cyber Twin Dragon!"

"I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone! To summon... Super Vehicroid- Stealth Union!" Syrus called as he summoned his Megazord.

"And I summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz shouted as his dragon appeared.

"Attack, with Twin Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded his monster to attack the swarming Morphtronics.

* * *

Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon were heading towards the castle, but their way kept getting blocked by Morphtronic Boarden, which Ancient Fairy Dragon continually cleared the way of.

Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon were finally closing in on the castle, when, in the middle of the battlefield, a purple circle appeared in the sky. The purple circle had a hole in the middle, and giant black legs could be seen coming out of it.

"I summon Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado!" A faint voice in the distance could be heard screaming.

"Leo has a Earthbound Immortal?!" Luna heard a voice shout.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I just heard someone from the human world say Leo has an Earthbound Immortal. Think it has anything to do with the one appearing over there?" Luna asked, pointing towards where the Earthbound Immortal Lion was descending.

"Indeed it does. I can't believe Life Stream Dragon managed to gain control over an Earthbound Immortal. From what I can gather, it appears that Yusei is dueling the fake Leo right now."

"Oh, you mean the one at our house. Thank goodness." Loud footsteps could be heard, causing Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon to turn around and look at the Earthbound Immortal working its way towards them. Above it float Life Stream Dragon.

"Hello there Ancient Fairy Dragon." Life Stream Dragon said in a old man-type, evil scientist speaking through a machine kind of voice.

"Life Stream Dragon. It's been far too long."

"That's Life Stream Dragon?" Luna asked.

"Yep, that's me! It really has been too long." Stardust Dragon briefly appeared beside them, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Stardust Dragon!" Luna cried out.

"How long has it been, sister? I'd say about 8 and a half years now."

"Yes, I would never have imagined my own brother could be so deceitful."

"How was I deceitful?"

"You waited until I was occupied with something else, then made your move."

"Yeah! That's not deceitful. Besides, it's your fault for getting distracted when you brought that poor girl to the spirit world."

"Wait, what?" Luna asked in shock.

"It's true. I'm surprised Ancient Fairy Dragon hasn't told you yet, she was always a blabbermouth." Life Stream Dragon said.

"You see, Luna, when you were called to the spirit world, Life Stream Dragon took the opportunity to possess your brother."

"Yeah!" Life Stream Dragon cut in. "Let me tell you, that boy was the ultimate container of emotions for an evil guy to take advantage of."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luna asked, Ancient Fairy Dragon seeming confused too.

"Heh, oh how I love spilling secrets. Your brother was jealous of your dueling skills, and while he was waiting for you to wake up, he was sad. And that was the perfect time for me to take him over. Unfortunately, that kid's got strong will, strong enough that his voice can reach the spirit world. Man! That kid's loud. But you know, you can't really call yourself a hero the way you are. You're just selfish."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"While you were whooping it up in the spirit world with your new pals, your brother was fighting against despair, oh how he was the perfect vessel! You know, he reminds me of how I used to be. Always outshone by his sister, but forgets about that and tries to protect her. I was like that, wasn't I sister?"

"Yes you were. I don't know about me outshining you, but you always did try to protect me." Ancient Fairy Dragon responded.

"I never really thought about how Leo must've felt back then. I was three, and didn't really think about anything when I woke up, except where I'd been." Luna mused quietly.

"Like I said, _selfish_! Now that I've been with this kid for a while, I feel he deserves better. That's why I'm going to make him my co-ruler when I take over the spirit world!"

"What?!" Luna shouted in surprise.

"I won't let you succeed!" Ancient Fairy Dragon shouted defiantly.

"You don't have a choice! I'm going to take my leave now, try dealing with Lereolkado." Life Stream Dragon flew off towards the castle, leaving Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon to fight against the Earthbound Immortal.

"To get to Life Stream Dragon, we'll have to beat his Earthbound Immortal first, got that Luna?"

"Yes." Luna nodded her head.

* * *

'This is bad. It'll be hard to defeat his Earthbound Immortal without Stardust Dragon.' Yusei thought to himself. "I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 1 Level Eater!"

"Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

 _Formula Synchron_

 _Level 2, machine type, light attribute_

 _200atk/1500def_

"And since Formula Synchron has been summoned to my field, I can draw a card! I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

 _Yusei: Lp(1600)CIH:1 Spc:12 Leo: Lp(3300)CIH:1 Spc:12_

"I draw! Now go, Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado! Attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate my trap, Card Defense!"

"Which allows you to discard a card, negate the attack, then draw a card, I know." Yusei discarded a card as Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado's attack was blocked, then he drew another card.

"I activate Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado's special ability! By paying 800 life points, It can attack again, but it can't be a direct attack. Go, Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado! Attack Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron was destroyed. _Leo Lp(3300-2500)_ "I end my turn!"

 _Yusei: Lp(1600)CIH:1 Spc:12 Leo: Lp(2500)CIH:2 Spc:12_

"I draw!" Yusei looked at the card he drew and visualized a combo. "First off, I'll be using the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 speed counters, I can draw a card!" _Yusei Spc(12-5)_

"Now, I'll activate the Speed Spell card, Synchro Return!"

" _Great_. Go ahead and explain that one, I actually don't know what it does."

"Well you see Leo, as long I have 5 or more speed counters, when I activate this card, I can target a synchro monster that's removed from play, and summon it back to the field! So welcome back, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Level 8, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/2000def_

Once again, Stardust Dragon roared and gave off a majestic flash of light as it appeared in the sky.

"And since Stardust Dragon has been summoned to the field, I can summon the Stardust Xiaolong that's resting in my graveyard!"

 _Stardust Xiaolong_

 _Level 1, dragon type, light attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"I'm sure you can imagine what comes next. I summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode!"

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Level 1, dragon type, light type_

 _0atk/0def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Majestic Dragon with my level 8 Stardust Dragon, and my level 1 Stardust Xiaolong!"

"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!"

 _Majestic Star Dragon_

 _Level 10, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _3800atk/3000def_

"This is seriously no good!" Leo said nervously as he stared at the radiating Majestic Star Dragon.

"You know it is! I activate Majestic Star Dragon's special ability! Now Majestic Star Dragon negates the effects of your Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado and takes them for its own!" Majestic Star Dragon glowed as it siphoned energy from the giant Lion.

"Now go Majestic Star Dragon! Attack his Earthbound Immortal! With Star Shine Shred!"

"Aah!" _Leo Lp(2500-1700)_

"And now I activate Majestic Star Dragon's new special ability!"

"Curses! You found about that!"

"Now, by discarding a card from my hand, you take damage equal to the attack points of my Majestic Star Dragon!"

"Awwwwwww man!" _Leo Lp(1700-0)_ Leo disappeared into dust, however, the purple flames were still there.

* * *

Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon were still fighting against the Earthbound Immortal. Ancient Fairy Dragon fired an attack at it, which it took, and countered with a paw swipe, which was dodged.

"This is bad. We can't win at this rate." Luna observed as she and Ancient Fairy Dragon took some distance.

"Indeed, my attack power isn't enough to defeat it." Lereolkado let out a massive roar, before firing a beam from its mouth, straight towards Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Get off Luna! I can't dodge an attack that large."

"No way! I won't leave you!" Just as the attack was about to hit them, something got in the path of the beam, reflecting it to the sky.

Stardust Dragon stood there (metaphorically speaking), before transforming into the Majestic Star Dragon. Majestic Star Dragon glowed beautifully, charging through Earthbound Immortal Lereolkado, leaving a giant slash in its body before disappearing.

"Now's our chance! Majestic Star Dragon's weakened it!" Luna shouted, seeing the opportunity.

Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly fired an attack from her mouth, disintegrating the Earthbound Immortal.

"We did it!" Luna cheered as Ancient Fairy Dragon flew towards the tower.

"Not quite yet. We've only beaten his servant, now we need to deal with Life Stream Dragon himself."

"Right. And once we've done that, the spirit world and Leo will be saved, right?!"

"Yes. Now let's hurry. I know Commander Truesdale has a plan for how to revive any casualties, but our comrades fighting down there, and also the monsters on the other side, it makes me worry."

"Don't worry Ancient Fairy Dragon. Everything will be okay."

"Yes. Thank you Luna. Let's go defeat my brother!"

* * *

 **Me: Ooh, it's getting exciting now! I'm so much better suited to writing action then feeling-type stuff. I need to work on that**

 **Akiza: This chapter was pretty good**

 **Yusei: Nice work**

 **Me: Thank you**

 **Jack: Fine, I admit this story's good**

 **Me: Thank you! Here's a month's supply of Red Dragon's Noodles!**

 **Jack: Red Dragon's noodles!**

 **Crow: I haven't done anything in this series**

 **Bruno: Neither have I man, but don't worry, we can blackmail the author into giving us our own story**

 **Me: And how will you do that?**

 **Bruno: Come with me (Bruno, Me, and Crow walk off)**

 **Akiza: Honestly, that author's an idiot. You can't just leave the story like that**

 **Yusei: We all hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Twin Trouble

**Me: Once again, let's get right into the action today!**

* * *

'This is strange.' Yusei thought to himself as he rode through the streets. 'Speaking of strange, why is there no one around to see this?'

* * *

"What's going on?!" Crow asked in confusion. "Yusei won, right? So shouldn't the purple flames and stuff be gone? Right Jack?"

"Do I look like the person who's going to know about this?" Jack responded, continuing to watch through the monitor on Crow's runner.

"Well, kinda. You look like a-"

"Oh, be quiet!"

* * *

Yusei was still riding through the streets, and he still hadn't seen anyone, nor had the flames gone away. As he was riding, he thought he noticed a silhouette of a person up ahead, on a building to his right. 'I hope Leo comes back soon. If he was sent to the Netherworld, we may have to beat someone else before he can come back.'

"Hey Yusei!" A cheery voice called from the top of the aforementioned building.

"Yusei, hey hey!" An identical voice called from the top of a building to his left.

"You did well to beat one fake," The voice on his right said.

"But let's see how you handle two, you're already starting to shake!" The voice on Yusei's left finished. Just then, A kid came down from the top of each building, each on a duel board.

"Leo?!" Yusei exclaimed as the two boys landed.

"Not exactly." The Leo on Yusei's left stated.

"We're actually fakes, matter-of-factly!" The Leo on Yusei's right finished.

"Whoa! Two Leos?!" Crow exclaimed in shock.

"You ready to duel?" The Leo on the right said.

"Sorry, no breaks, that's just the rule." The Leo on the left finished.

"Yusei!" Jack cried, getting on his duel runner and following them, as they had just passed where the rest of the crew was.

"Wait, take these!" Akiza shouted, throwing two cards to him.

Jack managed to catch up to the trio before the duel started. "Yusei!" Jack called. "I'll handle this duel, you go back and get some rest, no argument!"

"Well, if you insist, then I don't have a choice. Thanks a lot Jack!" Yusei turned around and headed back to the crew.

"Aw! Jack, that's no fun!" The right Leo complained.

"In just a couple of turns, you'll be done!" The left Leo finished again.

"We'll see who's done!"

"Here are the rules, Jackie! I'll make the first move, then you, then my partner, then you again, you see?" The left Leo explained.

"I hope you understand, cause that's the rule for this duel!" The Leo on the right stated.

"I understand the rule, and I'm about to take you to school! Let's duel!" Jack shouted as he initiated duel mode.

"I make the first move, let's groove! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode! Now ain't that a block in the road?!"

 _Morphtronic Magnen_

 _Level 3, thunder type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/800def_

"I end my turn. Hey Jack! You suck! Now ain't that a burn?!"

 _LeoL: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:1 Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:1 LeoR: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:1_

"I draw! I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!"

 _Mad Archfiend_

 _Level 4, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/0def_

"I end my turn."

 _LeoL: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:2 Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:2 LeoR: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:2_

"I draw! I summon Morphtronic Magnen, out in the raw!"

"Alright!" The left Leo cheered. "You see, when there's one Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode, it's the only monster you can attack!"

"But when there's two Magnens in defense mode, you can't attack! It's like two items on a rack!" The right Leo finished.

"It's Magna-Lock! The Ultimate Block!" They said together.

"Are you done yet, your rhymes suck!" Jack interrupted.

"Well, you are just so rude!" Right Leo responded.

"Yeah, keep your opinions to yourself, they're far too crude!" Left Leo finished.

"Whatever, I end my endeavor." Right Leo said, ending his turn.

 _LeoL: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:3 Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:3 LeoR: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:3_

"I draw! Well, would you look at that? I'm about to blow you and your stupid rhymes away!"

"Huh?" Both Leos responded at once.

Jack smirked. "That didn't rhyme now did it? I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode!"

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Level 3, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/300def_

"I tune my level 3 Dark Resonator with my level 4 Mad Archfiend!" 'Thanks Akiza.'

"Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Level 7, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _2400atk/1800def_

"Next, I'll discard a card from my hand to summon The Tricky!"

 _The Tricky_

 _Level 5, spellcaster type, wind attribute_

 _2000atk/1200def_

"Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! By removing the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis I discarded to my graveyard from play, I can switch a monster to attack mode and make its attack points zero. You know what? I choose the Magnen on the left!" Jack declared pointing to the Morphtronic Magnen on his left.

"Oh no, this doesn't bode well!" _Morphtronic Magnen atk(800-0)_

"Calm down, defeat hasn't rung the bell!"

"Now The Tricky attacks your defense position Morphtronic Magnen!" Magnen was destroyed. "Now go, Black Rose Dragon! Attack the last Morphtronic Magnen!" _LeoL Lp(4000-1600) Spc(3-1)_ "I end my turn with one card facedown!"

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:5 Spc:2 Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Spc:4 LeoR: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:4_

"You're about to get decked! What did I draw? Let's check!" Left Leo declared as he drew his card.

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack! Now you better watch your back!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800def/1400def_

"You see, when Morphtronic Scopen's in attack mode, it can help a teammate make the commode! I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense, that just makes sense!"

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Level 4, machine type, earth attribute_

 _1200atk/400def_

"I place two cards on the ground (facedown) and end my round."

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:2 Spc:3 Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Spc:5 LeoR: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc5_

"I draw! Now go, The Tricky will attack you directly, Mr. Right!"

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" The Leo on the left declared.

"Thanks bro, that attack's going back!" Right Leo declared.

"I activate _my_ trap, Dark Bribe! This card negates your trap, but in return, you can draw a card." Jack countered. "Now The Tricky will continue its attack."

"I discard Swift Scarecrow from my hand to negate the attack and end your battle phase! Which means my life points stay the same, no pain, no raise!" The right Leo countered.

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:3 Spc:4 Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Spc:6 LeoR: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Spc:6_

"My turn, this duel's starting to boil!"

"Yeah, so let's not let it spoil!" Left Leo finished.

"I have no monsters, I need one to answer the call. By discarding a card from my hand I can summon Dark Morphtronic Tribute Doll!"

 _Dark Morphtronic Tribute Doll_

 _Level 8, machine type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"Now I sacrifice my Tribute Doll, to summon a monster, against which, you can't stall! I summon Summoned Skull! He's in attack, because his defense is a dull!"

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Level 6, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _2500atk/ 1200def_

"Summoned Skull attacks your Rose!"

"With that much power, it's like a bulldoze!"

Jack grimaced. "I activate my trap, Prideful Roar! Now by paying 100 life points, my Black Rose Dragon will gain 400 atk points until the end of the turn!" _Jack Lp(4000-3900) Black Rose Dragon atk(2400-2800)_

"But now I'll lose the fight!"

"That's just not right!" _LeoR: Lp(4000-3700)_

"I place one card facedown, no more clowning around!" _Black Rose Dragon atk(2800-2400)_

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:3 Spc:5 Jack: Lp(3900)CIH:2 Spc:7 LeoR: Lp(3700)CIH:2 Spc:7_

"I draw! I summon Force Resonator in attack mode!"

 _Force Resonator_

 _Level 2, fiend type, water attribute_

 _500atk/500def_

"Now I tune my level 2 Force Resonator with my level 5 The Tricky!"

"Let's kick this duel into overdrive! I synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing!"

 _Exploder Dragonwing_

 _Level 7, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _2400atk/1600def_

"Black Rose Dragon will attack you directly!" Jack shouted, pointing at the Leo on the right.

"I activate my trap, Morphtronics, Scramble! This allows me to negate your attack and summon a Morphtronic from my hand, not to ramble! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in defense mode! The numbers on it, I wonder if they're code?"

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Level 1, machine type, earth attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"Exploder Dragonwing attacks your Morphtronic Celfon! I activate its special ability, allowing me to destroy your Celfon and deal you damage equal to its attack points." _LeoR Lp(3700-3600)_ "I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:3 Spc:6 Jack: Lp(3900)CIH:1 Spc:8 LeoR: Lp(3600)CIH:1 Spc:8_

"I draw! It's time to show my claw! I summon Morphtronic Cameran in attack mode! And as you can see, it brings along quite the load!" Leo of the left declared.

 _Morphtronic Cameran_

 _Level 2, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/600def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Scopen, with my level 2 Cameran, and my level 4 Boomboxen! To summon, an ice champion! I synchro summon, level nine and more than a carrier, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

 _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_

 _Level 9, dragon type, water attribute_

 _2700atk/2000def_

"When Trishula joins the band, I can banish a card from your graveyard, field, and hand!"

"What?!"

"I banish your Dark Resonator, your Black Rose Dragon, and the last card in your hand! How do you like that? It's quite a demand!" Jack grimaced as his cards were removed from play.

"Jack! You better not lose this duel!" Crow shouted as the dueling trio passed the house.

"Of course not!"

"Big talk! Let's see if you can walk the walk! Trishula, attack his Exploder Dragonwing!" _Jack Lp(3900-3600)_

"Nice work! That ought to sting!" The Leo on the right cheered.

"Now I use the effect of the Speed World 2 field spell! Now for every Speed Spell in my hand, you take 800 points of damage, now isn't that swell?!" The Leo on Jack's left revealed End of Storm, Final Attack, and Accelerate Draw in his hand. _LeoL Spc(6-2) Jack Lp(3600-2800-2000-1200)_

"I end my turn now. Don't you just want to say 'wow'?"

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:3 Spc:3 Jack: Lp(1200)CIH:0 Spc:9 LeoR: Lp(3600)CIH:1 Spc:9_

"I draw. I end my turn."

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:3 Spc:4 Jack: Lp(1200)CIH:1 Spc:10 LeoR: Lp(3600)CIH:1 Spc:10_

"Awwww! Poor Jackie!" The right Leo mocked.

"There's no way to win, not that you can see!" The left Leo finished.

"It's my turn."

"The pot's starting to churn." Jack was silent.

"I end my turn with one card facedown, you got lucky." The Leo on the right said sadly.

"On my turn, you'll be done, Chucky!" Left Leo finished.

 _LeoL: Lp(1600)CIH:3 Spc:5 Jack: Lp(1200)CIH:1 Spc:11 LeoR: Lp(3600)CIH:1 Spc:11_

Jack drew his card silently.

"I activate the trap, Discord!" The Leo on Jack's right started. "Now no one can synchro summon, but we won't be bored!"

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By paying 7 speed counters, I can draw a card." _Jack Spc(11-4)_ "Next, I'll activate the Angel Baton Speed Spell. Using its effect to draw two cards and discard one." Jack's eyes widened when he saw the cards he drew. After discarding a card, Jack spoke;

"I use your little 'Discord' trap as bait, to summon out, Trap Eater!"

"What?!" Both Leos said at once, as Discord disappeared and Trap Eater appeared.

 _Trap Eater_

 _Level 4, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1900atk/1600def_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Half Seize! This allows me to halve your Trishula's attack points, and add that total to my life points." _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier atk(2900-1450) Jack Lp(1200-2650)_

"Uh-oh. That's not good." The Leo on the left said.

"I guess he's the little Jack that could!" The Leo on the right finished.

"I summon Medium Piece Golem!"

 _Medium Piece Golem_

 _Level 4, rock type, earth attribute_

 _1600atk/0def_

"Now I tune my level 4 Trap Eater with my level 4 Medium Piece Golem!"

"In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Level 8, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/2000def_

Red Dragon Archfiend let out a large roar as it appeared on the field in flames.

"Now go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Trishula! With Molting Crimson Flare!"

"Aah!" _LeoL: Lp(1600-50) Spc(5-4)_

"Next, since you control no monsters, I'll activate my trap, Sneak Exploder!"

"What's that do?" Left Leo asked.

"Yeah, we should know too!" Leo of the right exclaimed.

"You see, during your next standby phase, you'll be taking 500 points of damage!"

"What?!" The Leos shouted at once.

"I end my turn."

 _LeoL: Lp(50)CIH:3 Spc:5 Jack: Lp(2650)CIH:0 Spc:5 LeoR: Lp(3600)CIH:1 Spc:12_

"I-I draw." The Leo on the left said shakily. As he drew his card, Jack's trap exploded. _LeoL Lp(50-0)_

"Good for you, you won." Left Leo said.

"Since you've beat one, we're done." Right Leo said. The holograms started disappearing, along with the Leos.

"What's going on here?!" Jack demanded.

"You see, we're made from two cuts of the same cloth. One heart, one soul." Left Leo explained.

"When one of us loses, the other does too, that's just how we roll." Right Leo finished, right as both of them disappeared. The flames around Jack disappeared, and he made his way back to where his friends were.

* * *

When Jack arrived, everyone had moved on from his duel, and were trying to wake up Luna.

"Luna! Luna!" Yusei shouted as he shook her shoulder. "It's no good, she's definitely in the spirit world. Either that, or she learned how to sleep heavily with her eyes open."

"She's still not back?" Jack asked, getting off his runner and taking off his helmet.

"Nope." Crow replied simply.

"Well, I have some good news. Or bad news. It depends on how you look at it. As you may've figured out, the Leos we dueled were definitely fake." Jack declared.

"Then where's the real Leo?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Here's your cards back, thank you." Jack said briskly, handing two cards to Akiza.

"When Luna comes back, we're going to have to ask her about Leo." Yusei stated.

* * *

Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon landed in front of the entrance to Life Stream Dragon's castle.

"All right Ancient Fairy Dragon, we're here. What's the plan?" Luna questioned as she got off Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Life Stream Dragon's competitive nature will be his downfall. You will defeat him in a duel, therefore weakening him, and then we will use a Dragon Capture Jar to seal him. Are you prepared?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Ancient Fairy Dragon replied before returning to her card.

'Here I go. For the spirit world, and for _Leo._ ' Luna gathered up her determination before taking her first step into the castle.

* * *

 **Me: Next time, the epic showdown against Life Stream Dragon! Probably**

 **Crow: Nice job Jack! Beating the fake Leos like that!**

 **Jack: Like that'd ever be a challenge for me**

 **Bruno: I don't know, you seemed to lose hope for a while there**

 **Jack: That was an act! Entertainment for the fans!**

 **Me: Moving on, where's Yusei?**

 **Akiza: He said he was buying pie for the end of Season 1**

 **Me: I love pie!**

 **Crow: What kind?**

 **Akiza: He didn't say**

 **Crow: I hope Blackberry!**

 **Me: I hope Banana Cream!**

 **Jack: Obviously, the best type is Strawberry**

 **Akiza: It has to be Cherry!**

 **Bruno: I like Coconut!**


	11. Final battle in the Spirit World!

Luna walked into the tower. The tower was completely empty, minus a staircase in the middle.

"Up we go, I suppose." Luna walked up the staircase, but it was really tall, and after 10 floors she was really tired.

"I don't think I can go any further." *Huff* *Puff* All of a sudden, Luna was enveloped in a yellow light that blinded her, and when she could see again, she was back in a empty room, but by looking out a window Luna could tell she was at the top of the tower.

"Why hello there!" Life Stream Dragon's voice resounded throughout the room. In a gale of wind, Life Stream Dragon appeared in the far end of the room. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Life Stream Dragon!" Luna declared boldly. "I'm here to-"

"I know what you're here for. You want to duel me, right?"

"Yes."

"Fine by me. Once I beat you, I need to get back down there, those humans are really messing with my Morphtronic army."

"Are you ready?" Luna asked as a duel disk materialized on her arm.

"That's what I should be asking _you_ , human!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted at once.

"I make the first move, I draw!" Luna declared, drawing her card. "I summon Kuribon in attack mode!"

 _Kuribon_

 _Level 1, fairy type, light attribute_

 _300atk/200def_

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Life Stream Dragon shouted as a card moved from his holo-visual deck to his holo-visual hand.

 _Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"I activate my traps, Gift Card, and Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Luna declared as her traps activated. "Gift Card gives you 3000 life points, however, Bad Reaction to Simochi changes any effect to increase your life points to inflict damage to you instead!" _Life Stream Lp(4000-1000)_

"I activate Morphtronic Scopen's special ability! Now I can summon my Morphtronic Videon from my hand!"

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"Now I can tune my level 3 Scopen with my level 4 Videon! I synchro summon Power Tool Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"By banishing my Scopen from my graveyard, I can summon Morphtronic Smartfon from my hand!"

 _Morphtronic Smartfon_

 _Level 1, machine type, earth attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Smartfon with my level 7 Power Tool Dragon, to summon myself, Life Stream Dragon!"

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Level 8, dragon type, earth attribute_

 _2900atk/2400def_

Life Stream Dragon disappeared from his side of the room and appeared on the duel field. "Now I activate my special ability, which brings my life points to 4000, and your trap doesn't stop it, because my ability changes my life points, not increases them." _Life Stream Lp(1000-4000)_ "Now I'm going to attack your little Kuribon!"

"I activate Kuribon's special ability, returning it to my hand, and you gain life points equal to your attack points, but Bad Reaction to Simochi changes that to damage!"

"But my own special ability prevents me from taking any effect damage!" Life Stream Dragon countered. Kuribon returned to Luna's hand unharmed. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:2_

"I summon Kuribon!"

"I activate my trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card returns your monster to your hand."

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!"

"Oh no!"

"Now I attack you directly!" Life Stream Dragon fired an attack from its mouth at Luna. There was a explosion, and when the dust settled, Luna was standing there, just fine. "How?!"

"By discarding good old Kuriboh from my hand, I reduced the battle damage to zero."

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw."

 _Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:2_

"I summon Kuribon in attack mode and end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:3 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"I activate Soul Taker! This spell destroys your Kuribon, but in return, you gain 1000 life points." _Luna Lp(4000-5000)_ "Now I'll attack you directly." Life Stream Dragon threw its tail at Luna, knocking her back into a wall. _Luna Lp(5000-2100)_ "Next, I'll activate Oozaki, which deals you 800 points of damage!" _Luna Lp(2100-1300)_ "I end my turn."

"Ow." Luna groaned as she got up. "I draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(1300)CIH:4 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:1_

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in defense mode!"

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Level 4, beast type, light attribute_

 _1800atk/1000def_

"I activate Sunlight Unicorn's special ability! Now, if the top card of my deck is an equip spell, I can add it to my hand." Luna checked the top card. "Since the top card is Horn of the Unicorn, I can add it to my hand. I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(1300)CIH:3 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:2_

"I discard a card from my hand to summon one of my favorites, The Tricky!"

 _The Tricky_

 _Level 5, spellcaster type, wind attribute_

 _2000atk/1200def_

"The Tricky attacks your Sunlight Unicorn!" Sunlight Unicorn was destroyed. "Now I attack you directly!"

"I activate my trap, Paths of Destiny! Now we each flip a coin, if we get heads we gain 2000 life points, but if we get tails we lose 2000 life points. Of course, for you it doesn't matter due to Bad Reaction to Simochi and your effect. It's time to flip my coin." 'Please land heads.' Luna thought to herself as she flipped the coin through the air.

The coin stopped in midair and fell straight to the ground. It was heads. "Alright! That means I gain 2000 life points!" _Luna Lp(1300-3300-400)_ "Ugh!" Luna grunted in pain as she was hit by Life Stream Dragon's attack.

"I end my turn." Life Stream Dragon said begrudgingly.

Luna's mark of the claw started glowing bright, then disappeared. Then, Luna felt a searing heat on her back, she turned to see all five marks of the Crimson Dragon on her back. 'Yusei and the others are giving me power. I won't let them down!' "I draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(400)CIH:4 Life Stream: Lp(4000)CIH:0_

"I activate Monster Reborn! I'll use it to summon Sunlight Unicorn back to my field. Next, I'll use Sunlight Unicorn's effect to check the top card of my deck. Since it's the Equip Spell Megamorph, I can add it to my hand. Now I summon Junk Synchron from my hand to the field in attack mode!"

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Level 3, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/500def_

"Now I use Junk Synchron's special ability to summon Kuribon from my graveyard in defense mode!"

"What?! You never had that card before!" Life Stream Dragon shouted.

"Yusei sent it to me, and guess what? That's not the only card he sent! I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 4 Sunlight Unicorn and my level 1 Kuribon!"

"Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! I Synchro Summon, Junk Destroyer!"

 _Junk Destroyer_

 _Level 8, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2600atk/2500def_

"Now I activate Junk Destroyer's special ability! For every non-tuner monster used to summon it, I can destroy a card on the field, so I'll destroy you and your Tricky!"

"Oh no! This really isn't good!" Life Stream Dragon fretted as he reappeared on the other side of the room.

"You're right, because I equip my Junk Destroyer with Megamorph, doubling its atk points!" _Junk Destroyer atk(2600-5200)_ "Next, I'll equip Junk Destroyer with Horn of the Unicorn!" _Junk Destroyer atk(5200-5900)_ "Now go Junk Destroyer, attack Life Stream Dragon directly and end this duel!"

"Nooooo!" _Life Stream Dragon Lp(4000-0)_ Life Stream Dragon recoiled from the attack fired by Junk Destroyer, and at that moment, Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared from her card.

"Now Commander!" Ancient Fairy Dragon shouted.

"On it!" Zane said, standing on Cyber End Dragon right outside the window. He took out a Dragon Capture Jar, and Life Stream Dragon started getting pulled into it.

"Did you really think this would work?!" Life Stream Dragon questioned as he struggled against the Dragon Capture Jar. "In order to defeat me or seal me, you have to defeat the 'me' in the human world!" Life Stream Dragon finished shouting before disappearing entirely.

"It appears my plan didn't work as well as I thought." Ancient Fairy Dragon said quietly.

"Don't blame yourself." Zane said. "How were you to know that Life Stream Dragon would need to be defeated in the human world also?"

"Thanks Commander. Luna, prepare yourself, I'm going teleport us to the human world, following his energy trail."

"Alright." Ancient Fairy Dragon started glowing, and in a flash of light they were gone.

"Good. Now that Life Stream Dragon's fled, it's time to start reviving all the defeated monsters." Zane planned to himself.

* * *

 **Me: All right, chapter's over, and may I just say that Luna vs Life Stream Dragon is a very boring duel to write?**

 **Crow: Why?**

 **Me: They both focus on life points gains and effect damage in some way or another. It turns into a huge stall out**

 **Akiza: It wasn't that bad, the duel only lasted a few turns**

 **Me: Moving on to something more important, I hoped the readers enjoyed, and what did you all think of the chapter?**

 **Yusei: I liked how she effectively used my cards to win the duel**

 **Jack: So I borrow Akiza's cards, then Luna borrowed Yusei's cards. What's next?**

 **Me: I can't answer that now**

 **Bruno: My role in this story is tiny!**

 **Me: If you dueled as Bruno, that could be remedied**

 **Leo: Hey guys! You miss me? I'm just here to say, Tigerofcards33 does not 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds'**


	12. Heartfelt duel! Leo vs Luna!

Leo was sitting in the Kaiba Dome. In his waiting room, to be more precise. Just about the entire cities of New Domino and the Satellite's populations were in the dome waiting for his duel, or right outside the dome, watching on the big screen. Leo had made quite a name for himself in the past week, and was facing one of the biggest names in turbo dueling today.

'Alright. Just a little longer, then I'll be able to _really_ jump up the rankings.' Leo thought to himself as he clutched his deck. Just then, he heard a knock.

"Come in." Leo called, expecting it to be someone there to lead him to the arena.

* * *

Luna materialized in a hallway. "Why are we in a hallway? And where is this hallway?" Luna asked Ancient Fairy Dragon, who was now in her spirit form once again.

" _This is where I sensed Life Stream Dragon's energy coming from. And I believe this hallway is from the duel arena where the Fortune Cup was held._ " Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Okay, then we'll look for him around here." Luna picked a random direction and started walking. She had just passed a door, when Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke.

" _Wait Luna. I sense Life Stream Dragon's energy coming from behind that door._ "

"Okay then, we'll check in here then." Luna replied. Luna knocked on the door and heard a response telling her to come in, so she entered.

* * *

Leo had not been expecting to see his sister walk into the room. 'Aw man, I still feel angry just seeing her for some reason. But there's no point in being angry for something I've forgotten. Forgive and forget. I've forgotten, now I need to forgive.' Leo thought to himself. "Hey Luna. What are you doing here?"

Luna, however just ignored him and looked around for something, something of which Leo was unaware. "Life Stream Dragon!" She called out suddenly. "Come out you coward!" All of a sudden, a large dragon manifested itself in between Leo and Luna.

"Hello there. So you found me." Life Stream Dragon spoke.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, stumbling back a little.

"You don't remember me? How about now? 'Now's the time to finally quell that hatred of yours.'" Life Stream Dragon spoke in a deeper voice.

"Wait, you're that voice from my head! So you're real? And a dragon?!" Leo asked, puzzled.

"Yep, you got it!" Life Stream Dragon responded, back to his normal voice. Before their conversation could continue, they heard the announcer speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm afraid I have some bad news! Leo's opponent for today's match is unable to show, however, don't leave your seats just yet! I've been informed that Leo has selected a different opponent to duel, and that they're in the arena right now, so we shouldn't be waiting much longer!"

"Oh no! This is not good! Luna, could you please be my opponent for the duel?" Leo asked, panicked.

"This works perfectly!" Life Stream Dragon interjected. "Luna, you and I'll settle our score here, and Leo's crowd still gets to watch him win!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't afford to lose!" Luna replied hotly.

"Did you bring a duel board?" Leo asked Luna.

"No."

"Aw man, we don't have any time to lose, so we'll just have to settle for a plain old standing duel!" Leo declared.

* * *

"Alright then duel fans! It's time for the duel to begin! First up we have Leo's opponent, Luna! As some of you may remember, she was also a participant in the Fortune Cup!" The announcer introduced Luna as she walked onto the duel field.

"Next up, please welcome... Leo!" The announcer shouted as Leo entered the course on his duel board and came to a spectacular stop at the opposite side of the duel field as Luna.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Leo greeted the crowd with his arms spread wide. "Today we have an epic duel between me and my Gemini opponent! As some of you may have noticed, we indeed look similar, and the reason being, we're twins! Right Luna? Give the crowd a nice wave!"

Luna waved nervously to the crowd as Leo continued hyping them up. "Unfortunately, we are unable to have a turbo duel, due to the unexpected occurrences here today. However, I guarantee me and Luna will do our best to make this duel just as, if not more, entertaining than a turbo duel!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Leo continued to wave. "Now then, let's get started!" Leo spoke, activating his duel disk. Life Stream Dragon spoke then.

"Sorry, but it'll be Leo dueling this one, but don't worry, he'll only be dueling, I'll be possessing him for everything else, so let's see how you do!"

"Wait wha-" Leo tried to ask, but was interrupted as Life Stream Dragon began possessing him. Leo was surrounded by a dark aura, and on his right arm was a purple mark of Life Stream Dragon.

"Leo! You'll pay Life Stream Dragon!" Luna angrily turned her attention towards Life Stream/ Leo as she activated her duel disk.

"We'll see about that!" Leo responded in a fusion of his and Life Stream Dragon's voices.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted at once.

"I'll make the first move!" Leo declared, drawing his card. Leo's extra deck began to shine, and a card flew out of it. Leo visibly winced as the card entered Luna's hand.

"Power Tool Dragon?" Luna asked as she stared at the card in her hand.

" _I can tell he wants to help Leo._ " Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke.

"I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!" Leo interrupted.

 _Morphtronic Magnen_

 _Level 3, thunder type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/800def_

"Next, I'll activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon once again. I summon another Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!"

"Would you look at that?! Leo has activated his Magna-Lock combo! As long as one Magnen's on the field in defense mode, Luna can't attack any other monster, and as long as there's two, she can't attack!" The announcer shouted.

"I end my turn with one card facedown!" Leo declared.

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I summon Regulus in attack mode!"

 _Regulus_

 _Level 4, beast type, light attribute_

 _1700atk/1000def_

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:3 Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"I activate my trap-"

"I activate Twin Twisters!" Leo interrupted. "This allows me to discard a card from my hand to destroy two spell or traps on the field, so I'll destroy your two facedown cards." Luna braced herself as her two facedown cards were destroyed by tornados. "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:4_

"I activate Soul Taker to destroy one of your Magnens!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Morphtronic Forcefield! This trap negates and destroys your Soul Taker, and allows me to add a Morphtronic card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Morphtronic Boomboxen!" Leo declared revealing the Morphtronic Boomboxen he'd taken from his deck.

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:3 Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:2_

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode!"

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Level 4, machine type, earth attribute_

 _1200atk/400def_

"I end my turn!"

* * *

"Luna! Luna, where are you?!" Yusei called. He and the rest of the gang had been trying to wake her up, when she just suddenly disappeared.

"Guys! Guys, come in here! I think I found her!" Jack called from inside the house. The crew all headed inside the house and found Jack watching T.V.

"Where is she?!" Akiza asked.

"Look at the screen." Jack replied. Everyone looked and saw Luna dueling Leo, and Leo had a glowing purple mark on his arm.

"Oh no!" Crow shouted.

"This is bad." Bruno said.

"We better go help." Yusei said.

"Yeah, but we can't just jump in." Jack pointed out.

"I believe in Luna, but let's go just in case something happens." Akiza said. Everyone agreed and headed off to the arena.

* * *

"My turn, I draw!" Luna declared, drawing her card.

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"I activate my spell card, Raigeki! This allows me to destroy all the monsters you control!"

Leo's monsters were destroyed as the announcer shouted. "All of Leo's monsters have been destroyed! Leo's field is wide open now!"

"Regulus, attack directly!" _Leo Lp(4000-2300)_ "I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(2300)CIH:3 Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:2_

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"I activate Morphtronic Scopen's special ability, to summon Morphtronic Videon from my hand!"

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Scopen with my level 4 Videon!"

"Assemble villains, with new strength to destroy those in your path! The envoy of power, I synchro summon, Kazoom! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Mecha Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, dark attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"What's this?" The announcer asked. "Leo has summoned a new synchro monster!"

"I equip my Power Tool Mecha Dragon with United We Stand! This card gives it 800 atk points for each monster I control!" _Power Tool Mecha Dragon atk(2300-3100)_ "When my dragon is equipped with a equip spell, I can draw a card!" Leo declared as he drew a card. "Now go Power Tool Mecha Dragon! Attack Luna's Regulus, with Crafty Destroy!"

"Regulus!" _Luna Lp(4000-2600)_

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Luna: Lp(2600)CIH:3_

"I summon Armored White Bear in defense mode!"

 _Armored White Bear_

 _Level 4, beast type, water attribute_

 _1800atk/1400def_

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(2300)CIH:2 Luna: Lp(2600)CIH:2_

"I equip Power Tool Mecha Dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush! Which, on top of allowing me to draw a card, allows Power Tool Mecha Dragon to deal piercing battle damage! Go, Power Tool Mecha Dragon! Attack Armored White Bear, with Crafty Destroy!"

"I activate my Twinkle Wall trap card! This trap negates your attack, but I take damage equal to half your monster's attack points." _Luna Lp(2600-1050)_

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(2300)CIH:2 Luna: Lp(1050)CIH:3_

Power Tool Dragon suddenly appeared in front of Luna in spirit form and growled.

"What? You say I should try breaking Leo from Life Stream Dragon's control?" Power Tool Dragon growled affirmative. "Okay. I summon Nettles in attack mode!"

 _Nettles_

 _Level 2, plant type, earth attribute_

 _1200atk/400def_

"Next, I'll activate my Star Changer spell card! This card allows me to increase Nettles' level by one!" _Nettles lv(2-3)_ "Now I'll tune my level 3 Nettles with my level 4 Armored White Bear!"

"It's time I got my brother back! So in order to do that, I'm summoning out our old friend, Power Tool Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"Look at this everybody!" The announcer yelled. "Luna has summoned Leo's ace monster, the _Power Tool Dragon_!"

"Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability to add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand! After that, I'll activate my Pot of Greed spell, allowing me to draw 2 cards! I equip Power Tool Dragon with Broken Bamboo Sword, which raises its attack points by zero. Now, since I control Broken Bamboo Sword, I can activate Golden Bamboo Sword, which allows me to draw 2 cards. Now I equip Power Tool Dragon with Horn of the Unicorn and Butterfly Dagger- Elma!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-3300)_

"Now go Power Tool Dragon, and attack that fake with Crafty Break!"

"Aah!" _Leo Lp(2300-2100)_

"Come on Leo! Come back! Remember Akiza, Crow, Bruno, Jack and Yusei, Power Tool Dragon, and most of all, remember me!" Luna shouted as Leo/ Life Stream Dragon recovered from the attack.

"Ugh." Leo held his head. "I-I-I argh!"

"Fight Leo! Fight against Life Stream Dragon's control!"

"Argh, Luna..."

"Leo!"

"Just kidding! You're wasting your time, just go and end your turn already!" Leo/ Life Stream Dragon declared. "The reason he hates you isn't my fault, I'm just taking advantage of it!"

"Liar!" Luna shouted.

"I'm telling the truth here! As a evil guy, I'm always looking for dark emotions, like sadness and anger, they're easier to control and stronger than happy emotions. This kid was full of them when I found him, and he still is! Jealously towards your dueling skill and your signer mark, sadness when he can't protect you, and most of all anger!"

"What?!" Luna yelled out in shock.

"I'll keep talking, but end your turn already, you're keeping the crowd waiting." Leo/ Life Stream Dragon replied.

"I end my turn by equipping Power Tool Dragon with Ribbon of Rebirth."

"My turn and I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(2100)CIH:3 Luna: Lp(1050)CIH:0_

"Did you ever stop and think; maybe it might be upsetting to Leo to constantly be insulted and criticized by his prodigy sister, without ever getting any advice on what to do right? Sure, it'd be normal sibling squabbling if was every once in a while, but you did it constantly! I summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Datatron_

 _Level 3, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _1200atk/600def_

"Not to mention, Leo never insulted you back. You really were being quite unfair, and since Leo never expressed that anger, it built up, making things all the better for me. I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Morphtronic Scopen! Now I tune my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my level 3 Morphtronic Datatron!"

"Now I can finally get you out of my way, and out of Leo's way as well! I synchro summon Morphtronic EMP Drill!"

 _Morphtronic EMP Drill_

 _Level 6, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2400atk/2100def_

"So that's why Leo hated me." Luna said quietly. "It really is all my fault."

" _Luna_ , _that's not true. You know that Leo would do anything for you, don't forget that. This is what Life Stream Dragon wants, when you're sad, you become weaker and he becomes stronger._ " Ancient Fairy Dragon intervened.

"Right. I'll win and bring Leo back." Luna said determinedly.

"I'm afraid Ancient Fairy Dragon's not quite right." Life Stream Dragon spoke. "Before I continue, I activate Morphtronic EMP Drill's special ability to negate all other face-up cards on the field's effects! Of course, if Power Tool Dragon hadn't betrayed me, he'd be safe, but, oh well!" Leo/ Life Stream Dragon shrugged as Morphtronic EMP Drill's ability activated. _Power Tool Dragon atk(3300-2300)_

"Next, I'll equip Morphtronic EMP Drill with Big Bang Shot! This gives him 400 extra attack points!" _Morphtronic EMP Drill atk(2400-2800)_ "As I was saying, your actions _do_ anger Leo, he just never shows it. So the anger builds and builds, and sooner or later, it turns to hatred. I just made it sooner. If you really cared about your brother, you'd be thanking me, he'd have died from that shot to the head if it weren't for me!"

"Wait, that was you?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I saved him, and, seeing as it was your fault he even left the house in the first place, I figured I'd let Leo finally express that anger. Now go Morphtronic EMP Drill, attack Power Tool Dragon with Spiral Drill Wave!" _Luna Lp(1050-550)_

"I end my turn. There, so now you know the truth, it really is all your fault! No matter what Ancient Fairy Dragon says!" Leo/ Life Stream Dragon declared as Power Tool Dragon reappeared due to Ribbon of Rebirth's effect.

"I-is it really my fault?"

" _Luna..._ " Ancient Fairy Dragon murmured in concern.

"Don't give up Luna!" A voice called from the stands. Luna turned to see Jack, who had just shouted, along with Yusei, Akiza, Bruno and Crow.

"You can do it!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Everyone... Right! Life Stream Dragon!" Luna shouted. "Even if you're right, I'll bring Leo back and make things right!" Just then, Luna's mark started glowing, as did the other signers', and even Leo's mark started glowing brightly, and then they all disappeared.

"What?!" Leo/ Life Stream Dragon shouted in surprise.

The mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Luna's back, and the mark of Luna's claw was clutching a purple heart. "The Crimson Dragon, all my friends, and Leo too, are all supporting me! I won't let them down, I DRAW!" Luna said dramatically, drawing her card.

 _Leo: Lp(2100)CIH:0 Luna: Lp(550)CIH:1_

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! Adding one random equip spell from my deck to my hand!" Luna declared as her deck shuffled itself. "Now I activate the spell card, Dragon's Bond!"

"What?! I've never heard of that card before!" Life Stream Dragon shouted.

"Then let me tell you what it does! Depending on which dragon I control, I get to summon a dragon type synchro monster from my extra deck! Since I control Power Tool Dragon, I can summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from my extra deck!"

"Nooooo!" Life Stream Dragon shouted.

"Yes! Appear, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Level 7, dragon type, light attribute_

 _2100atk/3000def_

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon roared in unison as they stared down Morphtronic EMP Drill.

"And that's not all, Dragon's Bond has another effect! Now I get to destroy one spell or trap on the field, and I choose Big Bang Shot!" _Morphtronic EMP Drill atk(2800-2400)_ "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Unstable Evolution! Since my life points are lower than yours, this card increases Power Tool Dragon's attack points to 2400!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-2400)_ "Power Tool Dragon attacks your Morphtronic EMP Drill with Crafty Break!"

"What's this?! It looks like Luna's making a surprise comeback!" The announcer shouted as EMP Drill was destroyed.

"Due to Power Tool Dragon's special ability, by destroying Unstable Evolution, Power Tool Dragon stays on the field!" Luna explained. _Power Tool Dragon atk(2400-2300)_ "Now go Ancient Fairy Dragon! Attack Life Stream Dragon directly!"

"I'm sorry Leo, I apologize for and take back everything mean I said! I promise to treat you better from now on, so please come back! Ancient Fairy Dragon, finish off Life Stream Dragon and bring Leo back!" Luna shouted, declaring her attack.

"Nooooo! I guess this means it's a tie!" _Leo Lp(2100-0)_ All the marks of the Crimson Dragon reappeared on their respective signer's arms as the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky and let out a humongous roar that threatened to shatter the glass in the arena.

"Aw crud." Life Stream Dragon said before also appearing in the sky. The Crimson Dragon let out a large roar before proceeding to devour Life Stream Dragon whole and then disappearing.

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Crow asked from the stands.

"I guess the Crimson Dragon was mad." Jack replied calmly.

"Or hungry." Bruno commented.

"I did it!" Luna cheered. 'I feel really weak, like I'm about to pass out. Oh well, it's definitely worth it for Leo.' Luna thought to herself before starting to fall. Before she hit the ground however, she felt an arm grab her and push her back up. She looked up to see Leo's smiling face, his arm back to normal.

"Come on sis, I'm sorry and all, but we can't have you passing out on us now." Leo spoke, his voice back to normal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear a big round of applause for our winner, Luuuuunaaaaaa!" The announcer screamed, causing the crowd to give a massive round of applause.

"I'll apologize more later, but for now... Come on now people!" Leo shouted to the audience. "I want to hear more applause than _that_ for the one that beat _me!_ " The crowd broke out into applause and cheers and whistles and shouts. "What was that?! _I CAN'T HEAR YOU!_ " Leo pressed, causing the crowd to break out into even louder cheers, applause, screams, shouts and whistles so loud, the decibel level was comparable to an airport. The twins waved as Leo guided Luna back to the waiting room.

* * *

Leo and Luna were sitting in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Luna. I know you were only trying to help me, but what Life Stream Dragon said was true. I was getting upset, I'm really sorry."

Luna smiled. 'That's just like him. He refuses to admit it's my fault.' Luna got up and hugged Leo.

"Wha-"

"It's my fault. You have nothing to apologize for Leo. I promise to be nicer from now on, and tutor you in school too. There's no point in me telling you what you're doing wrong if I don't help you fix your mistakes. I meant what I said in that duel, you're the most important thing there is to me, and I take back everything mean I've ever said. I love you Leo, and I'm very sorry for how I treated you."

"Thanks Luna." Leo said, letting go of Luna.

"I missed you. When you were gone, and I thought you hated me, I didn't know what to do. I was lost, I was empty. I missed you so much, and that's why I want to make sure you know how sorry I am." Luna said.

"I understand Luna. I'm sorry about being gone."

"I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry for. I heard about how you took down those criminals, my hero."

"Heh, heh." Leo chuckled sheepishly.

"I've realized how much you really protect me, and I know that you'll always protect me."

"Of course Luna."

"That's why I've decided that I'll protect you too from now on." Luna declared. "You'll keep protecting me, but from now on, I'll protect you too, and I won't take no for an answer."

"You're amazing Luna, thanks. I feel even better now, knowing you'll protect me." Leo replied, giving a bright smile that lit up the room.

"Leo..." Luna started to lean forwards, her lips were close to Leo's when Yusei and the gang entered the room.

"Luna!" Yusei shouted.

"Are you two okay?!" Akiza asked.

"We're fine." Leo responded.

"What happened to you Luna?" Crow and Bruno asked at once. Luna explained the story to them all.

"Oh yeah, there's something I forgot." Luna spoke. "Here Leo, your Power Tool Dragon back." Luna handed Leo back his Power Tool Dragon, and when his hand touched it, another card appeared next to it.

"Life Stream Dragon?" Luna asked in surprise.

" _It appears that the Crimson Dragon used its powers to remove the influence of the King of the Netherworld from my brother._ " Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke to everyone in the room.

"Awesome! Now I have two dragons!" Leo cheered.

"So does that mean your memories are back?" Crow asked Leo.

"Yeah." Leo responded. "Sorry for making you all worry about me."

"It's okay, we're just glad you're back." Yusei said.

"Oh yeah, I have to call the good doctor and thank him." Leo said in realization.

"Thank him? For what?" Jack asked.

"Taking care of me." Leo responded simply.

"Taking care of you?" Luna repeated, confused. "He told us that he was taking you for experimentation."

"What?! Did Jack finally get through to you all?" Leo asked. "The doctor adopted me while I had lost my memories. Excuse me, I need to call the doc now." Leo started dialing the doctor's number, while the rest of the crew processed what they just heard.

"Hey doc."

"Hello there. I'm glad to hear from you. So what's up?" H.C. asked through the telephone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got my memories back, and that I'll be picking up my stuff and going back home."

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you have a good life, and feel free to call me anytime."

"Thanks, I'll keep in touch."

"That sounds good. Remember that, anytime you want, just call me, and this old man will give you some dueling tips."

"Thanks, that sounds awesome! I'll be waiting for that rematch!"

"Someday."

"Well, thanks a lot for everything, I'll be saying bye now."

"Goodbye and good luck."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a hospital somewhere..._

"Goodbye and good luck." H.C. hung up and returned to his job.

"So _that's_ why you called me here." A voice spoke from behind him, causing the frog-faced doctor to turn around. "You called me all the way out here so that kid could duel his sister and get his memories back."

"There's more to it than that, but you got the gist of it."

"I missed my duel old man."

"It's rude to call old people old."

"You just called yourself old."

"True. Don't worry, you'll be compensated. But anyways, what did you think of them?"

"Impressive."

"Good. You can expect a check in the mail. You'll need to leave now, I'm on duty." The doctor said.

"Very well."

* * *

"Oh yeah, there's something I forgot to mention Luna." Leo spoke.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Did you get those Hershey's? They weren't in my backpack."

"Yeah, I did. Oh wait, I completely forgot to eat those."

"Really? We'll have to eat them together when we get home to make sure they don't go old. Unless of course, you want them all for yourself."

Luna shook her head. "We'll share."

"Alright!" Leo cheered, jumping for joy.

"Let's go home guys." Yusei spoke, Crow giving a thumbs up, Jack crossing his arms and smirking, Bruno smiling and wrapping his arm around Crow's neck, and Akiza giving a bright smile.

"Yeah." The twins responded at once.

'Leo really is my hero.' Luna thought to herself. 'He always protects me, and completely forgave me for all those mean things I said, without giving it a second thought. I never realized how much he influences every part of my life, guiding me through it. He's the greatest brother in the world, and I'll make sure to pay him back someday, as impossible as it is.' The crew left the room, every one of them smiling as brightly as the sun.

* * *

 **Me: (Shoots fireworks that explode into confetti) The season finale! Season one is over!**

 **Akiza: But don't worry readers, Leo and Luna will be back in season 2, so look for a new title called: Convergence of twins' hearts**

 **Yusei: Let's celebrate! I've got Key Lime Pie!**

 **Leo and Luna: Alright! We love Key Lime!**

 **Me: Impossible to complain if it makes them so happy, let's dig in!**

 **Bruno: Yusei! This pie is delicious, where'd you get it?**

 **Yusei: Martha made it**

 **Jack: I'll have to send her a thank you card**

 **Crow: Me too!**

 **Carly: Hello! Can I have some?**

 **Me: Indeed you can! (hands a piece of pie to Carly)**

 **Carly: Thanks!**

 **Me: I hope you're all looking forward to Convergence of twins' hearts as much as we are! And I'm making it a competition for fanfiction points who can guess what reference the frog-faced doctor is**

 **Akiza: Until next time...**

 **Me: Farewell and...**

 **Leo and Luna: Let's rev it up!**


End file.
